Anti-Frost
by celebi2gen
Summary: Pitch is furious over his loss to the Guardians. But now, he has found a way to quickly restore his strength and now he has a new plan. Perhaps he should defeat the Guardians from the inside out. In this fanfic, Pitch creates an evil copy of Jack to take out the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Ok, this idea came to me completely out of the blue. I was just doing some homework, and bam! Anti-Jack Frost idea. Also, I wrote the actual story a while ago, so the story is kinda old, but this AN is new. So here goes, hope you like it!**

**P.S.- Wind is a girl!**

Pitch stormed around his office, too weak to even knock over a table in his rage. Defeated! After all that planning and careful calculation! Now, he had only a handful of Nightmares. After finally reclaiming control over them, Pitch had locked them in a large room at the bottom of the underground castle. Pitch rubbed his jaw where the cursed fairy had knocked out his tooth. Finally, Pitch slumped down in a chair. He would begin to re-plot the Guardian's demise after a nap, and maybe something to eat.

* * *

Back at the Pole, the Guardians were celebrating. Their victory over Pitch, the return of the Sandman, and of course, Jack's official becoming of a Guardian. North had gotten the Yetis and some elves to create a lavish dinner for the five of them. Jack felt buoyant and happy. He finally felt like he belonged. Eventually, the excitement died down a bit, and everyone went back to their homes. Jack was considering going back to Burgess to sleep by the lake, but North had other ideas. He laid a big hand on Jack's shoulder and directed him to a section of the workshop that Jack hadn't seen before.

"You sleep here now! We have many beds and rooms for guests. You choose one! Make yourself comfortable, yes?" North said as Jack walked about. North left to see to some things in his office, and Jack went about opening doors and peering into rooms. Jack was ecstatic. His own room? Like, sleeping in the same place every night? Not in a tree or a mound of snow? Awesome! Finally, he chose one that had a large set of windows at the far wall. The wall was curved with the outside of the building, and had a great view of the snowy landscape. There was a bed on the left side of the room with a light blue a white quilt. At the foot of the bed was a storage trunk. In the centre was a smallish table and three chairs. On the left side of the room were a wardrobe and a small fireplace. _Like I'll need that_ he thought. Jack leant his staff against the bed, _his_ bed, and flopped down on it. After a few minutes, sleep took over.

* * *

Pitch sat over his desk, rubbing his temples. He'd been over his old plans multiple times, and found only tiny possible ways that he could have made a mistake. No matter how many times he had assaulted the guardians, they had always been able to defend themselves. But this time, it would have worked! If only he had known about Jack while making his plans! Curse the Man in the Moon. Suddenly it hit him. Pitch knew what he had done wrong. Why did it not occur to him sooner? Always he had been attacking the Guardians from the outside in. But what if he needed to work from the inside out? Immediately, his devious mind set to work, formulating the ultimate plan. This time, it _would_ work.

* * *

Jack woke to bright sunlight coming through his large windows. He smiled remembering that this was now_ his_ room. He sat up and yawned, blinking blearily. He could hear the sounds of the Yetis making toys and machines working. Jack stood, and some gold sand fell from his sweater. Jack realised he didn't really know what he should do. North was preparing for Christmas, Bunny would be repairing the Warren, and Tooth would be too busy to see him right now. Sandy… Jack didn't even know what Sandy might be doing right now. So what to do? Maybe he could go fly around and find someplace to explore. Yeah, that sounded fun. Jack grabbed his staff and opened his large windows.

"Hey, Wind! Take me somewhere new!" he shouted to the air. Jack jumped out of the window, and Wind caught him, as usual. Jack didn't know if Wind was a boy or a girl or what, but it always seemed happy to take Jack where he wanted to go. This time, Wind must have been exploring while he was asleep, because it immediately took Jack south. It was at least a couple hours of flight from the North Pole to Antarctica. Thanks to Wind's magical powers, distance was different for Jack while flying. At first Jack didn't understand why Wind had brought him here. Jack had visited the Arctic tons of times before. Because the seasons here were reversed here, it was sunny and bright. Jack flew across the water, and Wind slowed as they got more inland. Finally, Wind let Jack down, and he looked around, wondering what it wanted Jack to see. Wind prodded Jack forward some, and he suddenly realised what he was seeing.

The water had completely frozen and had created a vast amount of land. This in itself was not unusual. There were chunks broken off in the distance. However, in front of Jack, was an epic formation. It seemed like multiple waves had formed as ice broke off a distant glacier, and the large waves had completely solidified. Jack stared in awe. It was much like a large glass hill that had smaller hills coming from it. There was snow piled around it, and the sun glinted off the ice. Somehow, wind and other natural forces had created a cave-like inside in the curve of one of the waves. Jack entered it through a hole in the side.

The sunlight that came through the ice created dancing patterns on a wall of snow in the back. The floor consisted of hard packed snow, and was fairly even throughout the space. Jack could easily see this as being a private place for himself. Jack went back outside.

"Wind this is awesome, should I tell the others?" Jack said. Wind blew gently to his left. That meant no. Jack had always considered Wind to be something like a faithful pet. Occasionally, he thought Wind might be an actual person, but he always dismissed the thought. A person would _be _someone. A physical being, wouldn't they?

"Thanks Wind," he said. "Let's go to Burgess now."

* * *

Pitch had just finished formulating his plan. It was now all written out in a leather-clad journal. Pitch placed his black quill pen in its ink jar and left his office to prepare for the first step. Pitch went to the large room in which the wrangled nightmares pranced about, trying to find a way to escape. The mares stopped their fussing as soon as Pitch entered. One nickered softly. Pitch turned to her first. Reaching out, Pitch placed his hand on the mare's flank. Suddenly, she froze, and the nightmare sand that made her fell to the floor and dissolved. Pitch continued to re-absorb the energy he had used to create these nightmares. Finally, only one remained. She was the most powerful Pitch had created. He would keep her as his personal steed. The mare tossed her head, and then strutted away from him.

Pitch walked back to the main chamber, where the cages he had used to imprison the Toothfairy's helpers still hung from the ceiling. Pitch glowered at them, and then sent a wave of nightmare sand at the cages, which dissolved into nothing. Satisfied, Pitch turned to the globe that showed all of the Guardian's believers as small gold lights. Pitch saw that there were a few more lights since the last time he'd checked. Turning away in disgust, Pitch concentrated on bringing the shadows around him. He gave the shadows the shapes of men. When the excess shadow had fallen away, there were five black and misty figures standing in front of him. Pitch whistled for his steed, whom he now called Mirtis. She materialized beside him.

Pitch faced the shadow men.

"You are to follow my orders as we work to capture Jack Frost," Pitch addressed the shadow men. Pitch gestured to the globe. A faint blue light sped across it, slowing as it got closer to the town known as Burgess.

"You are to meet in the town of Burgess," Pitch commanded the shadow men again, then turned away and mounted Mirtis. They began shadow traveled to Burgess. Finally, Pitch would put his plan into action. The first step would be to capture Jack Frost.

* * *

As Jack landed by his frozen pond, something immediately felt off. Jack glanced around, but everything seemed normal. Jack shrugged the feeling off. Maybe it was because the snow around Burgess was beginning to melt. It was starting to look slushy. Jack looked at the distant clouds and Wind began to push them towards Burgess. In a matter of minutes the clouds were overhead and thick, heavy snowflakes began to swirl down from the sky. Jack smiled faintly. Over the years he had designed allot of snowflakes, but today he was having a hard time enjoying their beauty. Even Wind seemed to be having a hard time getting over the dreading feeling that had come on them when they arrived. Jack wondered if he should visit Jamie but realised that he would still be in school. Jack sighed and headed for the forest. There was a huge pine tree Jack liked to hang out in when he was bored. But then, just as he reached the tree line, five shadows materialized and surrounded him. The looked like men, but they had no features and were much more skinny than human men. Which, obviously, these things were not. Jack went into a defensive position, hi staff in front of him. Wind was agitated and the bows of the trees swayed and dropped any remaining leaves they had. A new shadow materialized; this one bigger than the others. And unfortunately, it had allot more detail.

"Pitch," Jack growled. "It's only been one night and you've decided to get beat up again? I have to say, not a genius move." Pitch scowled and said, "Capture him. And don't bother going light on the damage," Pitch said. He simply sat back on his Nightmare and watched as his shadow men advanced on Jack. Jack charged the nearest one with a shout, giving his staff a two-handed swing. It slammed into the creature and loosed a blast of icy-blue magic. But just like that, the shadow man was gone. The magic's momentum carried it to a nearby tree, witch froze solid. The shadow man reappeared to Jack's right. Wind seemed to be doing its best to keep the other shadow men at bay, but it wasn't really helping. Now they were on Jack, and they were much stronger than they looked. Two grabbed Jack's arms while another forced his staff out of Jack's hands. The two remaining creatures took turns punching his stomach until Jack nearly passed out from pain.

"Enough! I need him at least mildly conscious!" Pitch said. One of the shadow men punched him in the face for good measure before going to stand beside Pitch. The Nightmare tossed her head and Pitch disappeared along with her. Then, his captures, along with Jack, shadow traveled back to Pitch's lair.

If you liked being surrounded by pure darkness and the sensation of traveling through thin air at a hundred miles an hour, you would love shadow traveling. Because the entrance to Pitch's lair in Burgess had been destroyed when the Guardians defeated him (along with several others), Pitch simply went straight to the main entrance in Venice, Italy (**I looked it up, apparently that's where the actual lair is**). Jack, however, did _not_ enjoy shadow traveling. The shadow men kept a loose hold on him as the rocketed through the darkness. Jack felt like any moment he would be thrown out into the darkness. Of course, it only lasted a couple minutes, as shadow travel is the fastest way to get around, but Jack's heart was hammering almost painfully in pure terror by the time they'd gotten to Pitch's lair. He was waiting for them. As soon as they left the shadows, the creatures tightened their grips on him once again. Jack would have fallen down if not for their hold.

"Put him in the prison I have prepared," Pitch said. He had an uncaring expression as he dismounted his Nightmare. She tossed her head then faded away, probably to graze on some fear. Jack staggered as the shadow men dragged him up a stair case. Two of the creatures held his arms and two walked behind them. The shadow man who had taken his staff walked in front of them. Jack's staff was nowhere to be seen. They reached the top of the stair case. A bridge lead to a small balcony that had a black, iron cage on it. A shadow man pushed Jack _through_ the bars and they all walked back the way they had come. Jack slammed into the bars repeatedly, but it was obviously hopeless. Along with the fear he was experiencing, Jack was seriously angry. _How did I let them capture me so _easily_?_ He thought. Jack kicked the bars again in frustration. Hopefully the Guardians would notice him missing soon. That seemed to be the only hope he had right now.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_I never did find out how long I've existed. I should think as long as the humans were around. Usually I was unconscious; I just didn't bother controlling how the air moved. I suppose you could say I was peaceful, because if I was hardly ever conscious, then I never got angry or sad. But I was never especially happy either. As the world got more populated, however, I noticed that it was getting harder to stay asleep._

_One day I was blowing around a town by the name of Burgess. It was a time when the humans had begun to travel again. I thought nothing of this town. It was just like many others I had blown past. But on this day, or rather, night, a voice spoke to me. I had heard many voices before, but never communicated with on. So this I found strange. But stranger: the voice did not seem to come from anywhere. At any rate, it told me to stay in the town of Burgess for the next three days. I found this difficult because I was so use to trying to stay asleep. Half the time I would be trying not to drift off (in my case that is quite literal). Eventually, the three days past by (I use to find the passing of time quite fascinating, but by now I am use to it) and I discovered why the voice had wanted me to stay. On the night of the third day, a boy rose from the frozen pond that wasn't too far from the town. I recalled the same boy falling into the pond earlier that day. But this boy had magnificent icy-blue eyes and silvery-white hair. I saw him look up at the full moon and I heard the same voice that had spoken to me, speak to him. It said only two words: _Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** So, for all of those 'Wind Remembers' things, it **_**is**_** in first person, and she's talking in present tense, but imagine she's writing a journal. Not literally, of course, but it makes it sound cool, right? I might be writing her in third person eventually like the others, but we'll see. What do you guys think? **

"I don't know North, it seems weird to me that Jack would go running off the day after he became a Guardian," Tooth said. The Guardians were gathered in North's office. North had thought that Jack would like to have a day to relax and maybe to get some advice from the other Guardians. When he had sent a Yeti to see if Jack was up (it had been nearly noon, after all), the Yeti came back saying the room Jack had chosen was empty, but the windows were open. So North had called the others to see if they knew where Jack was. They didn't, of course, but Tooth was acting worried, and the others knew her hunches were often right.

"Tooth, we will give him until this evening. If he does not come we will search for him. Do not worry so much, Jack can handle himself," North said to Tooth. Just then, one of Tooth's fairies flew up to her, chirping quickly.

"There's been a rash of loose teeth in western Europe! Got to go!" Tooth said and shot out of North's office. Then Sandy showed images above his head and was gone. North looked at Bunny.

"Sorry mate. Got some cleaning up 't do at the Warren," said Bunny before he left North's office and disappeared.

* * *

Jack woke up and fumbled for his staff. After he couldn't find it, Jack opened his eyes. _What the…? Oh, right. Crud_ Jack thought. Jack walked up the bars of his cage and studied them. It donned on him that he could see his reflection. Was there a mirror in front of his cage? Jack ruffled his hair, but the reflection stayed still. _Oh, damn_ Jack thought. Whatever he was looking at was not his reflection. Then the "reflection" smiled evilly and his eyes went from ice blue to pure black. Jack stumbled back. Another figure came up from behind the fake Jack. It was Pitch. Pitch had a smug expression on his face, but he wasn't looking at Jack. Then Jack realised Pitch was holding his staff. And he was giving the staff to the other Jack. The other Jack grasped the staff and his eyes went back to normal. Or, at least they went to the colour of Jack's eyes.

"Now go to the Guardians. You know what to do," Pitch said, still looking at the other Jack. The fake Jack gave a nod then walked down the steps and out of sight. Without so much as a glance at the real Jack, Pitch left too.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_Sometimes, when I'm really, really angry, I lose control. I black out, and when I wake up I'm in the middle of a destroyed town or city. I don't think Jack knows about the episodes that occur when I'm angry, and that's probably one of the reasons why he doesn't think I'm an actual person. But really, I don't mind. The night Jack appeared out of the lake, we were linked. I knew I would do anything for him, that I would help him in any way that I could. I attempted to embrace him that night, and I quickly discovered that he was as light as a feather. Well, that's exaggerating a bit, but I could lift him into the sky and he loved it. It was hard to work with it at first, but we eventually learned how to fly together. I believe Jack always considered me a companion in the 300 years that he was alone. Lately, that is, in the past few years, I have been noticing my feelings for Jack to be more deep and... simply _more_. It has come to my firm belief that I love Jack. _

_During the occasional times when he sleeps, I seek out those places that he would like to explore. Jack is often bored, and he knows I have traveled about the world many times. Just yesterday I found a glorious ice formation in Antarctica. Not only that, but it was the perfect place for Jack to have a hideout in. Of course, now he has disappeared, and I am at my whit's end trying to find him. The last I saw of him, he was being attacked by five shadow creatures and a certain Pitch Black. Then they overwhelmed him, and they disappeared. If only I could tell the other Guardians… Alas, they don't know I exist._

* * *

North was just leaving his office when he ran into Jack. It was getting close to evening and he was preparing to go look for him. The boy had attempted to enter the office just as North was leaving.

"Oh, Jack! I was just going to look for you! Where have you been?" North said while standing aside.

"Oh, just spreading some snow around the Rockies," Jack said.

"Ah. I was thinking you might want to rest today. The others will be wanting to know you are back. I'm sure they will be here soon," North said before exciting the office. Jack's pleasant demeanour dropped as soon as North was out of sight. He stalked around the office, examining it. Satisfied, he left. He stuck to the shadows, which, in a place as cheery as the workshop, was somewhat difficult. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. The machine was unoccupied for the moment, but it would be needed again fairly soon. The machine was used to create toy parts. It had many sections and only the most experienced Yetis were allowed to run it. Jack used the inferior Jack's staff to let a boiling darkness seep into the machine. Jack smiled evilly and walked away before anyone noticed him.

* * *

Pitch sat at his desk, studying his journal. The anti-Jack was at the Pole by now causing ruin to the workshop. It took allot of time and magic for North to repair even one machine, and even one or two days could set him off schedule. Then the anti-Jack would move on to the Tooth Palace and corrupt the memories held there. All he had to do was corrupt one memory and it would spread like a plague. The fairies would be in a panic attempting to find the source and cure it. Meanwhile, Toothiana would be short on fairies. It was all perfect. As soon as the Guardians were weak enough on the inside, Pitch would attack on the outside. Everything would fall into place, and this time, Mim wouldn't have a new trick up his sleeve.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_I have finally found an entrance to Pitch's lair. Almost all of his entrances have been destroyed, but five remain open, not including his main entrance. However, each one is guarded by a shadow man, and I am no match for them. So, I have wasted the whole day. What's worse, when I found the entrance to Pitch's lair there was a Jack that emerged from it after a time. He was exactly the same as my Jack, yet he was not, for I could not feel my link with him. That, and he practically oozed evil. I could almost see it falling off of him. I was wondering what he planned to do when a large Nightmare appeared, and he rode off into the shadows. I attempted to track him (which is amazingly difficult, by the way) and eventually discovered he had gone to the Pole, obviously up to no good. At any rate, I left him to do whatever it was he was doing (because what could I possibly do to stop him?) and continued to try and enter Pitch's lair. It may be difficult for to understand, but there _was_ a reason why I couldn't just breeze past the shadow man and into the tunnel. Well, for starters, it's impossible for me to gather myself into one small form that would fit in the tunnel. I have never obtained a tangible or visible form. Also, for some reason, the shadow man was aware of my presence, and stared at me through his featureless face. It was quite disturbing. As night fell I moved away from him and the entrance, as he would be more powerful in the dark hours, and though I was intangible, I feared for myself._

* * *

North was in a fit. His best Small Part Making Machine was completely destroyed. The inner mechanics were so damaged; it would take a good week, minimum, to repair. It would almost be easier to make a new one. The incident was a huge set-back and it worried North greatly. To make it worse, he couldn't fathom how the machine had broken down. It had been in beautiful working order just that morning. It was unlikely an elf had gotten inside; otherwise it would have been a bloody mess. It had happened once, but all the other elves had been frightened away from all the other machines along with the SPMM machine. So, now North sat in his office going over the blue prints for the machine, trying and remember how to fix it. Sandy had come by earlier, but hadn't been much help. Jack had wisely stayed out of the way. By coincident, the machine had broken down within just a few minutes of Jack leaving North's office. North really didn't want to suspect Jack, but the boy had been spotted close to the machine as it stopped working. North rubbed his temples and set aside the papers on his desk. Perhaps some cookies would help him concentrate.

* * *

Jack was in the inferior Jack's bedroom. It was pathetically bare, with only a bed, wardrobe and set of chairs and a table. The bed was slightly rumpled and the windows were wide open. So, this had been a waste of time. There was nothing to learn about the inferior Jack here. Jack considered going for a ride on Mirtis, but that would attract attention. Jack didn't dare wreak more havoc in the workshop yet, that would be too obvious. Jack sighed impatiently. He wanted to get along with the rest of the plan as soon as possible. Jack glanced at the large, open windows. He knew the inferior Jack loved the cold, but were the open windows really necessary? Pitch had told Jack that the inferior Jack could fly, but Jack didn't understand _how_. The Tooth Fairy had wings, the Sandman was held aloft by his dream sand, and St. North had his sleigh. Before the inferior Jack was killed, Jack wanted to know how to fly. Jack considered resting. It had taken a quite a bit of energy to destroy the machine earlier, and he wanted to have all his energy tomorrow. After closing the windows, Jack put his staff under the bed and fell onto the quilt.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_I have been so foolish! All this time spent trying to get into Pitch's lair, and I did not stop to think about how I would get Jack out. I clearly recall the evil Jack holding my Jack's staff when he left earlier, and I think I should get it back. Then I can break into Pitch's lair, give it to Jack, and we can escape! It feels so odd to be plotting something. So now I have gone off to the Pole. Disturbingly, I found the evil Jack there acting as if it were he who was Jack! Well, he is Jack, but not the real one. At any rate, I saw him causing havoc on an important looking machine, and then he stalked away to my Jack's room. Unfortunately, I was viewing all of this from the outside, and the evil Jack had closed Jack's windows. Now I'm feeling hopeless. There is no way for me to get in (I believe I gave a short explanation earlier as to why) and I could only steal the staff away while the evil Jack is asleep. So, now I am sitting (not literally, of course) by Jack's pond, pondering (_**see what I did there? Pond, pondering? Oh, never mind**) my difficult situation. The moon is out tonight, so perhaps I should ask it for advice.

**Author's Note:**** So, I'm checking my emails and I see **_**12**_** notifications from Fanfiction. Seriously, this is my second fanfic, and I was totally shocked to see so many people following and favourite-ing the first chapter of the story. So yeah, thanks to **Lianne Yoffa**, **madamichelle**, **DemonessOfDepartingSorrows**, **padfoot123** and **werekit**.**

**P.S.- Hope that part about the elf getting into the SPMM machine wasn't too gross… Oh, and sorry for that terrible not-really-a-pun. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Alright, so, so, so sorry for the really late update. Please forgive me! I hardly get a chance to on the computer during weekends and on Monday… but you don't want to hear my excuses. Anyways, **Lianne Yofa **gave me an interesting idea in a review, and I think I'll try to use it, but most likely in the next chapter. Also, a **Guest **had a point. I should have probably been more specific about **_**how**_** Wind loves Jack. Yes, it's a new ship between Jack and Wind. Anywho, enjoy chapter 3! **

"Sweet Tooth! Wake up! It's morning. North needs your help," a female voice jolted Jack awake. It was Toothiana. Jack suppressed the urge to growl at her.

"Come on Jack. North told me to get you and bring you to his office," Toothiana said. Jack followed her into the corridor sleepily.

"Wait, I forgot my staff," he said. The Tooth Fairy paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'll see you in North's office," she said. Jack went back into the room and got his staff from under the bed. Jack left the guest bedroom section and entered the workshop. Although it was early morning, the workshop was in full swing. In fact, it looked more hectic than usual. Jack could guess why. He walked to the balcony that had the Globe of Belief in front of it, then went to the door of St. North's office. Jack didn't bother knocking and walked into the room. Toothiana was sitting by the fireplace with Sandy and North was standing by his desk.

"Ah, Jack! Glad you could join us. I have favor to ask of you," North said as Jack entered the space.

"Yeah, what's that?" Jack said. He was anxious to get on with Pitch's plan.

"We have had a… complication with machine in workshop. It was used to make small parts for toys. We use to make them by hand, but now world's population has grown, and it is best way to keep up if one uses machines," North began to explain. "It requires Yeti's much time and concentration to make these small parts, and I need many extra hands. Tooth says some fairies can help, and Sandy also has volunteered for some time. Might you also help, Jack?" Jack considered this. The inferior Jack would most likely help for a while, but become distracted eventually. Also, this posed as a good way to get at some more machines and devices in the workshop.

"Alright, I'll help you make the parts," Jack said after a moment.

"Very good. Yetis will show you what to do. Now, I must get to fixing machine," said North, turning away from Jack and examining some papers.

"I have to go, but Baby Tooth and some of her sisters will come by in a few minutes to help. Bye Jack!" said Toothiana. Then she flitted out of North's office. The Sandman floated up to Jack and gestured for him to follow. Jack was guided to a long room that had a large fireplace at the opposite end, and a long worktable took up most of the room. There was around forty Yetis sitting at the table, bent over their tools and material. Sandy took a raised seat close to the front of the table. Jack sat beside him. Just then, twelve fairies flew into the room and settled themselves on the table in front of Jack. He resisted sneering at them. A Yeti lumbered over to them and demonstrated how to create the different parts, and they set to work. The fairies worked in groups of twos, taking to the work with their small hands. Jack began to notice one of the fairies periodically staring at him. Eventually, Jack snapped.

"What?!" he whispered loudly as he caught her staring again. The fairy looked indignant.

"Sandy, that fairy keeps staring at me like I have a third eye or something," Jack said to the Sandman. Sandman gave a question mark followed by a baby and a tooth. Oh. The fairy must have been the inferior Jack's friend, Baby Tooth. After mentally smacking himself, Jack said to her, "Oh, sorry Baby Tooth, I didn't realise it was you." The small fairy's eyes widened and she left her work, flitting up to Jack's face. She flew around him in an examining fashion. It was quite annoying. Finally, she went back to her work, but not after narrowing her eyes at Jack suspiciously.

Sometime later, Jack decided to start acting bored, which wasn't hard. He'd only made thirty eight pieces, which was nothing compared to what the Yetis were cranking out. Sandy had left a few minutes earlier, so Jack got up and left the room. It took a bit of stealthy wondering, but Jack managed to find an un-occupied machine. This one was labelled as WPPM (**Wrapping Paper Printing Machine**). It looked a bit like a modern printing press. Jack used his staff to send a flow of dark energy inside it. He was left feeling a bit tired, but he scurried back to the long room he was supposed to be in. He made twenty more pieces; then went to North's office. North was there with a large trunk containing tools of every sort.

"Hey, North. Look, I need to go to Canada for a while. There's a city there that needs some extra snow. I probably won't be back for a while…" Jack said. North just waved his hand distractedly.

"Yes, yes. I am very busy now. Thank you for the notice," he said. Jack went back to his room and called Mirtis. She materialized from a shadow and Jack opened the windows. As he did so, the freezing air rushed in. Ignoring it, he mounted Mirtis and she dashed through the window. The windows slammed shut behind them as they fell to the snowy landscape bellow. Mirtis landed with hardly a jolt, then galloped into the shadow of a snow dune.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_I traveled back to the Pole early that morning. The evil Jack was not in his room, but I drifted around the outside of the workshop, looking in windows until I saw him. He was in a long room with many Yeti's sitting at a table. He appeared to be helping them. I was greatly troubled by this, as I had seen him creating trouble yesterday. It occurred to me that he was probably trying to appear innocent. After some time, he left the room and walked stealthily to another part of the workshop. There were few windows there, so it was hard to see what he did. I suspect he damaged another machine. After completing his task, the Jack went back to the long room and helped some more. I grew bored of watching, so I flew to his room. I had noticed his room had a fireplace, and I attempted to enter through the chimney. Of course, I could not fit into the chimney (I have come up with a better analogy by now. Imagine a sheet of paper and an empty wine bottle. The sheet of paper cannot enter the bottle, so you attempt to crumple it into a ball and shove it in. Naturally, this doesn't work either)._

_Shortly after my failed attempt at entering, the evil Jack came to the room and summoned a Nightmare. And then he opened the window. I knew this was my chance. I should have taken it. However, the Jack had his staff with him, and there was otherwise no point in entering. In a split second decision, I decided to follow him into the shadows._

* * *

Jack felt horrible. Pitch had ordered him to be taken to a different cage. This one was fourteen feet tall and a good forty feet wide. Jack had had no idea what Pitch was up to until a shadow man walked in and promptly began beating the heck out of him. At first Jack had gone hand to hand with the thing, but the stupid creature kept disappearing and reappearing behind him. At one point Jack hand been given a spear, but the tip was blunt and he honestly didn't know how to use it. Still, he thought he put up a good fight. He finally caught a break when the featureless shadow man stopped and walked out of the cage. Jack was bruised and battered and out of breath, but he finally had a chance to look at his surroundings.

The cage itself was odd, with black, writhing bars that interconnected a branched off to other bars. It was creepy looking, actually. The floor was simply metal and lined up outside were ten shadow men. After another minute, one of the creatures walked through the bars and began attacking Jack. It was slightly smaller than the previous one, but Jack still went all out on it. He grabbed the discarded spear and wielded it like a baseball bat. As the creature charged him, Jack brought down the wooden shaft across its chest. The shadow man must have been less experienced than the other, because unlike it, this one did not dissolve itself the moment the spear crashed into it. The shadow man staggered backwards, then lost its balance and fell down. Jack closed his hand over the tip of the spear while quickly approaching the stunned creature. When he removed his hand, there was a glistening icy point on the blunt spear head. Before the shadow man could get up or dissolve, Jack brought the spear down into its chest.

The shadow man stiffened, then faded away to nothing. Jack collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily. He was starving and thirsty and had used all his energy. Jack thought he knew why the shadow men were attacking him. It was practice. Pitch was plotting against the Guardians yet again and some of the shadow men needed training. The one thing he couldn't understand though, was how Pitch got the energy to create such strong opponents. To Jack's relief, three of the larger shadow men dragged Jack back to the smaller cage.

* * *

When Jack and Mirtis emerged from the shadows, they were on a rocky slope covered in ice and snow. Mirtis whinnied, then disappeared. Jack used his powers to create two dozen ice creatures that he got to attack him. Jack hardly used his staff, but rather used physical combat to destroy the opponents. The inferior Jack completely relied on his winter magic for almost everything and that made him weak. Jack had strong magic thanks to the staff, but he was much stronger than the inferior Jack. He was better in every way. Besides, who needs to fly when they have the fastest and strongest Nightmare ever made? Jack destroyed the last ice creature and prepared to make a stronger bunch. Just then, something caught his eye. It had looked like a person for a second, but when Jack turned towards it, there was nothing there but the wind blowing around the snow. Jack shrugged to himself and concentrated on the shadows cast by the large boulders on the slope. They materialised into shadow creatures similar to what Pitch had created. Jack ordered them to attack him, and he began kicking, punching and swiping them out of existence.

North sighed tiredly. He could finally re-understand the inner workings of the SPMM. He was the one who had originally made it, of course, but one tends to forget complicated things over periods of time. North began packing his necessary tools and other equipment into a large tool box. North left his office and made his way to the machine. He had to hurry if he didn't to get even more off track. Just as he was setting down his tool box beside the machine, a Yeti came up to him in a hurry, shouting apparent gibberish.

"What? The WPPM is broken?!" North was furious even though the WPPM was only needed two months before Christmas, it was even more difficult to fix because of its great size. North couldn't afford the time it would take to fix the WPPM.

"Alright, after I fix SPMM I will fix WPPM. Get other Yetis to hurry with work," north said quickly. It looked like he was going to be up late for the next couple of weeks. Sighing, North got to work. He tried to concentrate on the machine, but his mind kept wondering to the broken WPPM. Both it and the machine he was fixing now had been perfectly fine in the last couple of days, which meant there was someone destroying them with magic. The Yetis and elves couldn't hide anything from him, much less this major crime. It most definitely wasn't going to be the other Guardians, so that left only one possible suspect. Or maybe two. Had Pitch somehow gotten a Nightmare into the workshop? Or was Jack not the trustworthy person he seemed to be?

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to **EthanLover **for following. Again, so sorry this chapter took forever. I'm gonna need to write faster in the future! Alright, review if you like (or don't like) this chapter. Tell me if I need to add something or whatever. Hopefully it will only take a day for me to write the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Ok, this took longer to write than I would have liked. Most of this chapter is Wind trying to get Jack's staff back from the evil Jack. Also, Baby Tooth expresses her belief that Jack isn't Jack in this chapter. So… yeah, hope you like! **

_Wind Remembers_

_I could not follow the evil Jack into the shadows, but I sensed him and his Nightmare traveling at an impossibly fast speed through the shadows that I passed. It was like a game of connect the dots, in a way. One shadow connected to the others and it was a matter of connecting the right ones. Even with my magical speed I had trouble keeping up with them. It was a relief when they finally stopped on a mountain slope somewhere in Canada. Jack dismissed his Nightmare and began creating opponents from ice and shadows. My Jack had never done anything of the sort for as long as I'd known him, and I danced out of the way of his creatures as they attacked him. The evil Jack seemed much physically stronger than the real Jack, but the real Jack had amazing winter magic that this Jack could never hope to match, even with the staff. But then, I think he saw me. It is difficult to explain. He had just finished off an ice creature, and I shifted my position, promptly blowing snow about the rocks. He spun in my direction in a startled manner as if he was about to be caught doing something forbidden. However, that was all and we both relaxed, as he seemed to think it was just his mind playing tricks on him. _

_Eventually, Jack tired from creating and fighting opponents. He found a bank of snow among the rocks and ice and lay in it with his arms crossed behind his head. And he wasn't holding his staff. If I had a physical heart, I'm sure it would be racing._

* * *

Toothiana was having a busy day. And that meant something. It seemed like every other child in China and India had lost a tooth that day. Tooth had less than thirty fairies helping her with things at the Tooth Palace. Everyone else was collecting teeth. Similar circumstances had happened before, but not in two largely populated countries, and not two nights in a row. Tooth was even prepared to go out into the field herself, despite that she was by far more likely to be seen by a child than her helpers. Just as she made up her mind to help, Baby Tooth flitted up to her in a desperate manner. Baby Tooth was one of Tooth's oldest helpers. She was also the most unique. While all of Tooth's other helpers looked basically the same as each other, Baby Tooth looked much more like Toothiana herself. Baby Tooth had the same yellow feather that Tooth had, instead of a blue and green one like the others. Baby Tooth also had a beauty mark under her right eye. Lastly, her eyes themselves were unique, as the right one was blue and the left one purple. Tooth stopped her preparations to leave (which was basically filling a sack with quarters) and turned to her.

"What is Baby Tooth? Hurry an tell, I need to help the others," Tooth said to her. Baby Tooth began chirping rapidly with exaggerated gestures of her arms and hands.

"What?! Jack isn't Jack? Baby Tooth, I don't understand… You mean he's trying to put North off schedule? How do you know?" Tooth said between Baby Tooth's chirping. "You saw him destroying North's machinery? Baby Tooth, are you sure?" When she nodded confidently, Tooth was at a loss for words. She decided to take it up with Bunny. He wasn't _that_ busy, and she couldn't trouble North right then, because he needed time for repairing the machine.

"Baby Tooth, you really believe that he isn't the real Jack?" Tooth said. Again Baby Tooth nodded. "Alright then, let's go to the Warren. Maybe Bunny can help us sort this out…"

* * *

Pitch stood in front of his globe, almost smiling. All Jack – the anti-Jack – needed to do now was create just a little more havoc in the workshop, and they could move on with the rest of the plan. At the moment, the real Jack was unconscious in his cage. Pitch was using him as a practice target for his shadow men. Unfortunately, Jack could only battle two or three of them without getting so tired he passed out. Perhaps he should permit the boy food and water… at any rate, Pitch had managed to muster enough energy to create a few more of the shadow men, but they were smaller and less powerful than the others. He would have to find a way to gain energy faster. Pitch needed to attack the Guardians while they were in a panic. It had taken a lot of power to create the anti-Jack, and Pitch planned on re-claiming that power once he was done with his job… but the anti-Jack didn't know that, of course. Pitch would keep him for as long as was useful to him, and then dispose of him like he had done with the Nightmares.

* * *

Jack heard something clatter onto the steel floor of his cage. He was too tired and sore to move at first, but then his nose caught the scent of food and he quickly decided he could move enough to eat it. Jack looked at his 'meal'. It was basically some bread, a glass of water and some half-rotten apple. _What is this, the middle ages?_ Jack thought as he picked up the bread. He had seen modern prisons before… in fact; he had spent a day in one, just to see what it was like. He had been invisible, of course. Jack remembered the cafeteria the prisoners ate in. They had gotten much better grub then what this stuff was. Still, he was starving and dehydrated, so he ate the bread, drank the stale water, and finished off the not so rotten parts of the apple. Jack didn't know when Pitch would order him dragged out and used as practice again, but he decided it would be best to rest as much as he could until then. Jack pulled his hood up, then fell asleep again leant against the iron bars of his cage.

* * *

As Bunny cleaned the broken egg shells from his Warren, he kept getting depressed that so many pretty eggs had been destroyed, and that he couldn't share them with the children of the world. At current, he had many fewer believers than the other Guardians. The fact that the children believed in the Guardians in general was enough to keep him going, but he was still missing many of his own personal believers, and it left him with a funny feeling. It was like having a ring that you always wore, only to have it lost one day. It made your hand feel like it was missing something. So, that was how Bunny felt, but he felt it all over. Bunny held a broken shell in his paw sadly. It was minty green and had a complicated pattern of dark green swirls on it. Suddenly, Bunny sensed someone entering the Warren. He stiffened, then realised it was just Tooth. What was she doing here?

"Bunny, I really need to talk!" called Tooth's voice. Bunny was by the egg tunnels and he turned around to see her exciting one.

"What? Can't cha' see I'm busy over 'ere? Got eggs 't clean up!" Bunny said as she approached.

"Bunny, listen it's important. You know Jack and Baby tooth are good friends, right?" Tooth said. Bunny nodded impatiently. "Well, she probably knows Jack better than any of us, even if they've only known each other for a few days…" Tooth pursed her lips, then continued. "Baby Tooth thinks that Jack… isn't Jack. That he's been replaced or something. She said… she said she saw him destroy one of North's machines. I just… it sounds absurd, I know, but I trust Baby Tooth." Bunny frowned, thinking.

"Ya really think so, don'tcha? Ah suppose we ought 'a look int'a it, at least," he said at last. "Ah doubt North needs 't know 'bout this yet…" Tooth bit her lip and nodded.

"Let's get to the bottom of this before we do anything big," she said.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_After a moment's hesitation, I "grabbed" the staff. Jack squinted as he was buffeted by me, but quickly jumped up as he saw the staff lifted up into the air. His eyes widened and he made a desperate grab after it. As his hands closed over the wood, something extraordinary happened. There was his hand on the staff… and mine. I _saw_ them. They were pale, but not overly so. My fingers were long, but elegant, not bony. Oddly, they ended at my upper wrist. I was not the only one who saw them. The evil Jack saw them too and yanked all the harder on the staff with one hand, while pulling at my hands with his other. My winds picked up frightening speed and Jack's hair was whipped fiercely about. I knew I couldn't risk going faster, I would lose control; but the evil Jack had a terrible grip._

_We spent a minute struggling against each other, though it felt longer. At last, he lost his grip when I dug my perfect nails into his hand. The evil Jack tumbled back as he lost his grip, and I too fell backwards from the inertia. Because my wind's speed was so great, I blew backwards for a few miles, cradling the staff in the wind's center. Eventually, I slowed to a gentle breeze, and realized I had come to a small city. I swirled around in joy, for now I had my prize._

* * *

Jack howled in rage at his loss of the staff. He called on Mirtis almost immediately. She emerged from the shadows, and he mounted her.

"Follow the Wind!" he screamed. Mirtis tossed her head, breathed deeply, then galloped into a shadow. After only a minute, they came to a city in a valley. Mirtis dashed around the city until he called for her to a halt. He glowered at the figure that stood in a park, clutching his staff. Jack dismounted Mirtis and stealthily made his way to the figure. He stood behind a tree glaring at the girl. She had a porcelain complexion and a slight blush. Her hair was as black as a storm cloud. In fact, she had a certain elfish beauty to her. She had a pointed yet beautiful face and long graceful limbs. Her eyes were grey, but tinged with a light blue. Jack ignored her fair beauty and rushed her from behind. The girl gasped in surprise as Jack knocked her to the ground and wrestled the staff from her arms. It was surprisingly easy. _She's as light as a feather_ Jack thought as he stood triumphantly. For whatever reason, the girl simply stayed where she was on the ground, looking shocked. Jack gave a good kick to her side for good measure, but his foot passed through thin air.

"Ah, hello Tooth. What are you doing at workshop? I had thought you were very busy today," North said to a suddenly present Tooth.

"Oh, well, I really needed to talk to Jack, is all. Do you know where he is?" Tooth said quickly. North continued with his work for a moment before answering.

"I believe Jack is helping in the… no! I remember. He has gone to Canada to spread snow. I do not recall when he said he would be back… " At this Tooth nervously chewed her lip.

"Alright, I'll just drop by early tomorrow to see if I can catch him. Uh, good luck with the machine… Come on Baby Tooth, let's go," Tooth said, then flew off to Bunny, who was in the Globe room.

"Apparently he's spreading snow in Canada," Tooth told him. Baby Tooth, who was hovering by Toothiana's shoulder, gave a few chirps. Tooth gasped.

"You saw him ride off on a giant Nightmare?!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Eh, keep it down. We don't need the whole workshop 't know what we're talk'n about," Bunny said. "If the imposter's anything like Jack, than he prob'ly won't be back 'till tonight. We might be able 't corner 'im tomorrow morning though." Tooth nodded.

"That's what I was thinking. But if he really is Jack – not that I don't trust you Baby Tooth – we don't want him to get really angry at us," She said. Bunny nodded.

"Right. We can't stay here though, that'll be suspicious. I'll meet'cha here tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**** Yaaay! Wind has Jack's staff! This chapter's a little shorter than the others, but I think I'll make the next one longer. Thanks to **Daughter Earth 89** for following. As usual, review if you liked or disliked or have some input. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Alright it took me some time to plot this chapter out. I had to go through my notes and then have a totally epic dream before I could decide how the next couple of chapters were gonna go. Ok then, enjoy!**

_Wind Remembers_

_As much as I tried, I couldn't recall my physical form. I been standing there in that park, still shocked by the fact that I was literally holding Jack's staff, that I could see my legs and bare feet. I had seemed to be wearing a short dress that blew about me like it was being tossed by a breeze. So I stood there, frozen in my shock, and the evil Jack barreled into me. How stupid of me! He grabbed the staff and attempted to harm me more, but that was when I disappeared. At least, my physical body disappeared. Jack frowned then mounted his Nightmare. I was greatly saddened by the loss of the staff, but I decided it would be best for me to learn to call on my physical form so that next time, I would not be taken by surprised. And next time, I would have a plan._

* * *

Jack fell onto his bed. It was likely close to one in the morning, but all he wanted to do was sleep. Jack had decided to work his anger out on some minor spirits. The three of them had put up a nice fight, and Jack felt much better after defeating them. He closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Ahh!" Jack yelled. Someone grabbed him off his bed with strong arms. Before he could yell again, something furry covered his eyes and mouth.

"Bunny! That is not what I planned on doing! Let him go!" said a female voice.

"Bunny?! What are you doing?! Let me – mmff!" Jack attempted to say something, but Bunnymond's paw covered his mouth again.

"Ah right, I'm taken 'im to the Warren. Come on!" said Bunny. Jack felt himself lifted up then thrown into something. He opened his eyes and realized it was a sack. The sack was lifted up, and Bunny began to run. At least, he assumed that was what he was doing, because Jack kept bumping up and down. _What are they doing? Have they caught on to my motives?_ Jack thought. Despite his confidence in his fighting skills, Jack was very worried about what was going happen when they reached the Warren.

* * *

For the first time since he was captured, Jack woke on his own accord. No shadow men grabbing him, nobody literally rattling his cage… _What a luxury_ Jack thought bitterly. Jack stood stiffly. He was terribly sore and as he looked down at himself, saw that he had blood stains on his hoodie. Jack rubbed a hand through his hair, then began pacing around the cage. _Man, I'm so bored_ he thought. It really shouldn't have been a very large concern for a normal person stuck in a cage, but for Jack, it was. After some pointless pacing, Jack sat on the floor. Absently, he began making a frost pattern with his finger. It was true; he could use his winter magic without the staff, but it was pretty pathetic. The most he could do was create a few snowflakes or spread some ice by running his hand over something. Just then a thought occurred to him. Jack only thought he could do very minor magic without the staff because that was all he had ever tried doing. Jack stood up quickly, getting exited. He dashed the four steps to the door and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the core of his magic. It was right there, a pulsing, icy blue energy that surrounded his centre. Jack grasped for it with his mind. It attempted to elude him, as it always did when he wasn't holding his staff. At last he got something of a grip on it. Jack opened his eyes and saw that his hands were covered in a bone chilling mist. Now, what to do with it? Jack's cage had no actual door, so Jack covered the bars in a layer of ice. He willed the ice to sink deeper into the black metal. It did. Just then, a figure appeared at the rise of the stairs, Jack stumbled away from the bars, but it was too late.

"And what's this?" said Pitch's silky voice. "Surely you are not tired of my hospitality?" Jack glowered at him. "Oh, well. Your attempts are pointless. That metal is indestructible except by me," Pitch, admiring the bars. "My, it seems, you've found the energy to create some pathetic amount of ice. Well, I can take care of that." Pitch strode away and disappeared down the stairs. A few seconds later, a shadow man dragged him out of the cage and to the other larger cage.

* * *

When Bunnymond removed Jack from the sack, Jack saw he was in a small earthen room. The base of the round walls had moss creeping up them some vibrant flowers studded the dirt floor.

"Awe right, we know you aren't the real Jack. You can give up the act," said a menacing looking Bunnymond. Toothiana was hovering off to one side. She looked like she couldn't decide whether to be angry or worried. Jack glared at Bunnymond.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! What in the world possessed you to think I'm _not_ Jack! Personally, I haven't seen any other Jacks running around lately, have you?" Jack tried to put lots of anger and hurt into what he was saying. He had to make this believable. Toothiana looked indecisive.

"Bunny what if we got it wrong? Maybe…" Toothiana trailed off as one of her fairies – Jack hadn't noticed it until now – began chirping furiously. Toothiana's brow furrowed.

"Jack, if you really are Jack, Baby Tooth can read people amazingly well. I've always trusted her, and she's never been wrong. If you can't prove that you're Jack by the end of today, we're going to have to take some drastic measures," she said. Jack's mind raced. They couldn't find out he was with Pitch. Pitch had showed Jack many of the inferior Jack's memories while he slept on the first day of his capture. It would most likely be enough, but Jack worried the two Guardians would ask him about something he did not know.

"Look, it's pretty simple. Ask me something only you guys and Jack would know," Jack said. Bunnymond's eyes narrowed.

"Ya think that'll work? Ya don't suppose ya could'a found Jack's memories or something of the like and learned all about Jack? Ah ain't stupid!" said Bunnymond.

"Well how do intend to get me to prove myself then?! I _am_ Jack, so I can do whatever you want me too!" Jack scowled. "This is so stupid. Just wait 'till I tell North about this."

"I wouldn't do that. North knows all about the trouble you caused in the workshop. We had to convince him not to pummel you before we did an interrogation," said Toothiana confidently. Jack frowned at her. Oh, he knew she was lying, but he wasn't going to let on to that.

"I didn't break the machines, if that's what you mean. Did you find any trace, at all, of ice in those machines? I bet you didn't even check! Just pin the blame on the new, guy, right? Haven't I gained your trust by now? Maybe there is another evil Jack out there, but I'm not him!" Jack thought that had sounded even better than his last outburst, but Bunnymond was still unconvinced as ever. Toothiana on the other hand…

"Bunny, come with me for a moment," she said. Jack watched as they left the room. Obviously, they were discussing something private.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_After my encounter with the evil Jack, I Flew to Antarctica, to the most secluded place I knew of: Jack's Hideaway. It was here that I attempted to learn how to change my form. For most of the day, I had no success. With each failed attempt, I wanted to be in my physical form more and more. I had not yet devised my strategy, and I wouldn't be able to until I knew I could control my form. At last, I became fatigued by my efforts. Then I was thinking of Jack. His white hair, striking eyes and lanky but strong form. Once again, a familiar feeling came over me: Love. I wanted so badly to see my Jack. And so, just like that, I was in my physical form. I sensed the transformation this time. _

_My wind seemed to spin into my figure and solidify into my form. My bare feet felt the cold snow under my feet. My lungs breathed in the clean, freezing air. I walked out of the ice structure and into the world of snow. And then I ran. I jumped and twirled and tried to experience all that I could. I became familiar with my form. I soon learned that though I was now tangible, my wind was still mine to control and I flew short distances, skimming above the ground. However, my joy came to a halt when I realised I did not know how to release myself from my physical body. I stopped my celebration and thought only of drifting through the sky, stirring the clouds, whispering amongst trees and hurling about in a storm. And then I was. I was the Wind once again. At last I could create a plan to save my beloved Jack._

* * *

Baby Tooth was furious. After all she had said, her mother _still_ didn't completely believe her. And now she was supposed to follow the false Jack around? The two Guardians had talked quietly in a separate room about their options. How could they prove that this Jack wasn't really Jack? Baby Tooth had flitted about in front of Toothiana's face furiously.

"You don't proof when you have a witness!" she had said. Tooth had said she believed Baby Tooth, but she didn't think so. Jack was her "Sweet Tooth". She didn't want to do anything that would hurt their relationship, or hurt Jack in general. So, that was the solution they came up with. Baby Tooth was going to follow the false Jack to see if she could get solid proof. Baby Tooth shook her head as she flew behind the false Jack. She did have proof; what she had seen him do. But solid proof? Baby Tooth suppressed a sigh. How would she get that?

As Baby Tooth followed him around, she couldn't help wondering why this Jack wouldn't just fly to get where he wanted. Or use his Nightmare. All he seemed to be doing was walking around this forest. Maybe he was just exploring it? Every few minutes that passed, Baby Tooth felt a slowly rising dread. Baby Tooth was certain she was doing a good job of keeping hidden, but still…

* * *

Oh, Jack knew the pesky little fairy was following him. Toothiana and Bunnymond had set her up to it. Did they honestly think that going into a separate room would prevent him from hearing what they said? Jack had walked for a couple hours in this forest. He was a good distance away from the Warren entrance by now, so he began to find a way to catch the creature. Well, she was trying to catch him doing something bad, so perhaps he should act as though he was about to do so. Jack stopped his walking and glanced about, careful not to look in the direction of the fairy. He then walked to a deep shadow cast by thick tree. He made some movements with his hands, though it wasn't necessary. The shadow began to solidify in places and small figures darted out of it. There was an alarmed chirp behind him and the little shadow creatures brought a struggling little fairy to Jack. Jack dissipated the small creatures and grabbed the fairy. Jack proceeded to wrap the colourful fairy in black, shadow-made bonds.

"Right. I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you," he told the squirming fairy. "Those bonds will slowly constrict you if you do."

* * *

Jack tried his hardest to escape from the two shadow men, but it was really no use. Jack struggled even as they shoved him through the odd bars of the cage. Like before, a shadow man came at him and they battled it out, Jack eventually getting too pummeled to continue. Like last time, he blacked out from exertion. When he woke up, however, he was still on the floor where he'd lost consciousness.

"Well, that was a disappointing show," said Pitch's voice. It echoed slightly, bouncing around the large space. Jack couldn't see where it was coming from. "I wonder if perhaps he would do better against me." Jack's stomach tightened in fear. He did _not_ have the power or means to battle Pitch right now.

"But no. I am too busy for the luxury of beating the living pulp out of him," Pitch said, venom creeping into his voice. Jack spotted him through his hazy vision. Pitch was standing afoot away from the bars at the opposite end of the cage.

"Just remember, Frost. You are completely at my mercy," Pitch said before fading into the shadows. Jack began registering the pain in his body. He was already weak, and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Jack blacked out again.

**Author's Note:**** So it seems those who read my last chapter liked it. Yay, I have a couplenew follow/favourite! Thanks ** **,** Snufflebut **and** exchangebabe**. ** **In other news, I did get a chance to do some writing this weekend, but not much. Like I said some time before, I don't get many chances to write on weekends. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** This is kinda sad, but I only just figured out how to make a horizontal line to separate perspectives in the story. I know I'm still somewhat new on here, but honestly? I just realized you can edit your stories **_**on**_** your FanFiction account… Anyway, I'll go back to the other chapters and fix 'em up. Alright, hope you like chapter 6! (And don't forget to review!)**

Jack wondered why the inferior Jack liked the annoying fairy so much. All she was useful for was collecting teeth. Jack called Mirtis from the shadows and he rode her to Pitch's lair. He arrived in front of the globe. A shadow man approached him, waiting for an order.

"Take this pathetic thing to a cage or something. A small one. I need to find the inferior Jack," he said to it. Jack gave the fairy to the shadow man and walked away soundlessly. Jack hoped the inferior Jack was asleep. He needed some more memories. Jack climbed the stone stairs up to the inferior Jack's cage. Yes, he was asleep. As Jack came up to the bars, he saw that the inferior Jack was badly bruised, scraped and if possible more pale than usual. His hoodie had blood stains on it and was torn in places. He lay sprawled on the floor of the cage. Jack stepped through the bars and placed his hand on the inferior Jack's head.

At first, Jack's head was filled with random and fast moving fragments of memories. Jack gripped harder with his mind and the memories slowed down and formed order. He passed by the ones he already knew. They started with Jack saving his sister from drowning, the inferior Jack drowning himself, Mim making him into a spirit… Jack had seen almost all of the newest and oldest memories, but he was still patchy some of the middle ones. He stopped on one that had Jack on his first actual flight. He was wobbly and had trouble keeping a steady altitude. He eventually seemed to get the hang of it and was diving and soaring upwards and stirring the clouds. When the memory ended, Jack replayed it a couple times. Jack had seen and taken the time to properly observe how the other Guardians flew. Jack seemed to do nothing like what they did. It was as if… almost like something was helping him. It wasn't Jack himself who flew, but something else who carried him. Or rather, some_one_.

* * *

North felt like destroying something; which was very unlike him. He had spent the whole day trying to fix the SPMM, when, in the end, he discovered it was simply irreparable. North would have to build a new one. That meant he was a minimum of 15 days off schedule. This combined with the WPPM having been destroyed from the inside out as well, that meant North was a month off of schedule. _Moon, help me_ he thought to himself. A whole month! It would take a miracle this year. North had never been this stressed before. North had the Yetis working serious overtime making all the parts for toys and putting them together. He even had the _elves_ doing minor jobs that the Yetis were too busy for. North began collecting the un-broken pieces from the machine. The shell of it was still usable but most of the inner workings had to be thrown away. North shook his head tiredly. This was a nightmare.

* * *

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack tried to pull out of the memory. He could tell he was asleep, but for some reason his subconscious had decided to watch this particular memory. Why?

"Jack, I'm scared."

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You _always_ play tricks!"

"Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine." Jack tried to pull away from his subconscious, to no avail.

Suddenly, the memory skipped forward, and Jack was plunging into ice cold water. He struggled, but the water seemed to pull him down, deeper and deeper until he floated just above the bottom of the pond. The cold seemed to seep inside him, drawing out all his warmth. There was no air left in his lungs, so he involuntarily filled them with water. Then Jack's memories were fast forwarding again, as if someone was controlling them. It was the day when he'd taught himself to fly properly. The memory replayed itself three times, and then everything went black. _Oh, wait. My eyes are closed_ he thought. Jack opened them, just in time to see a retreating figure. It was him.

* * *

So it was the Wind that made the inferior Jack fly. Obviously, she was uncatchable when she was in an intangible form, but if he could somehow lock her in that form and make her use her powers for him… he could be almost unstoppable. Better yet, if he could take her powers for himself… Jack smiled evilly at the thought. Yes, he would like that very much. Jack wanted to leave as soon as possible; he didn't want to run into Pitch. There would be questions, and Pitch might find out that Jack was under suspicion. Jack gripped his staff and mounted Mirtis, who was waiting for him.

As they traveled, Jack considered going to the tooth Palace. Toothiana was most likely out with most of her fairies because of the massive tooth rush she had mentioned earlier. It would be difficult to get to the tooth Palace without anyone noticing Mirtis. And if Toothiana really was there, there would be more questions and suspicion. Mirtis seemed to know his thoughts, and she directed herself eastwards. The greyish and dull image of the tooth palace became ever closer and just before Mirtis sprang out of the shadows; she halted to a complete stop, throwing Jack headlong off her back. Indeed, it gave the impression of flight. He even managed a half decent landing in the now colourful tooth palace. Jack glanced around. He saw in the distance some mini tooth fairies flying back and forth, but that was really it.

_Perfect_ Jack thought. It couldn't have been a better situation. The particular section Jack stood on was a small platform that seemed like one of the places that the mini fairies could rest in. Jack sprinted to the other side of the circular platform and dashed across the narrow connecting bridge. The next platform was huge; probably one of the largest sections that held teeth. It was almost as tall as a skyscraper and had lots of smaller platforms branching off of it a several levels. This part of the plan was genius. Jack would plant a corruptive darkness into several different memories, and it would spread as quickly and fatally as a plague. Of course the fairies and Toothiana could always restore the memories to their un-corrupted state, but nothing would stop them from getting infected again. They would have to find the source of the plague and even then there would be several. Jack opened one of the millions of boxes. He tapped the teeth inside with his staff, and the turned black. Jack closed the box. He would have to find a way to reach other random boxes at large distances apart. Meanwhile, the stray fairy might find him, and that prove to be an undesirable consequence. Despite the potential danger he was in, Jack smiled. _What __**fun**__._

* * *

Baby Tooth struggled even harder as the shadow man carried her to her prison. After their escape, some of her sisters had told her what it had been like to be trapped in the cages; unable to fly. Baby Tooth's bonds squeezed her almost so that she couldn't breathe. She stopped struggling, but the bonds didn't loosen their grip. Finally, the shadow man stopped walking and Baby Tooth caught a glimpse of her prison. It was maybe fifteen inches tall and had a diameter of maybe eleven. The shadow man tossed her in. Tossed! Baby Tooth couldn't be sure, but she didn't remember the shadow man opening a door of any sort. At least her bonds had fallen away now. She watched the retreating shadow man, then turned to observe her surroundings. It was a simple metal floor and metal bars, all of it black. But Baby Tooth gasped indignantly at the bird swing hanging in the centre of the cage. Baby Tooth glared at it for a moment, then turned away. Instinctively, she fluttered her wings. They moved, but Baby Tooth did not. She fluttered them harder but still didn't lift so much as an inch off the floor. Baby Tooth tried not to despair. The cage probably had some sort of magic on it to prevent her from flying. That was all Baby Tooth could hope for, because the other reason as to why she couldn't fly was unthinkable.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_I stayed in the ice formation for most of the day. I practiced my form shifting until I could change my form from physical to intangible in barely a second. True, I could have gone to the Guardians and told them who the evil Jack really was and gotten their help to take him down before he could do any serious damage to them. However, because of my years of solitude and my years with Jack, I did not feel comfortable going to them. Not only that, but they would question me. As far as I could tell, the evil Jack had done a thorough job of making sure the Guardians thought he was the real Jack. Not only that, but they had never heard of me before. What was to stop them from assuming I was an enemy? How would I gain their trust? No, I had to save Jack by myself. As for my strategy, I knew that I would need a weapon. It was unlikely that I could create a weapon. I could sculpt one from ice, but I doubt it would last. I had not the materials for making one of wood or stone or metal. My only choice was to ask for one. From whom? Why, the from the Moon of course._

* * *

After the "meeting" with Jack and Bunny, Tooth had gone right back to the tooth palace. Despite her worries over Baby Tooth, she had a job to do and needed to help the rest of her fairies with the current tooth overload. She grabbed an empty tooth sack from her room in the palace and another large sack full of coins. Despite the weight of the coins, she flew as fast as she could to China. When Tooth got there, she felt a surge of pride; she couldn't see even one of her fairy helpers amongst the buildings and occasional tree. Tooth closed her eyes and sensed where the nearest tooth was.

There was a small house to her left, maybe a block away. Tooth opened her eyes and zoomed towards it. The child shared a room with two other children. Each one was asleep. Tooth put her hand on the window she was looking through, and it opened soundlessly. The child was on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. Tooth gently slipped her hand beneath the pillow and grabbed the tooth while depositing the coin. Tooth had learned the hard way long ago to have a coin in hand before entering a child's room. Too often a child would wake from the sound of coins jingling around while you hunted for the right currency. Tooth flew out of the room, closing the window behind her. After a quick inspection of the tooth (an average quality central incisor), Tooth placed it in her empty sack, but then stopped. Something was very, very wrong. Tooth worked her wings into overdrive; she had to get to the tooth palace as soon as possible.

* * *

It didn't feel like it, but Jack had completed his task in less than ten minutes. He had found that it was fairly easy to monkey his way up the towers of tooth boxes. He had corrupted thirty boxes of memories and already it had spread to a hundred different boxes. They were each spread out on different platforms and towers. With the help of Mirtis, Jack was long gone when the tooth fairy had arrived. There was no trace of an evil Jack.

* * *

_Wind Remembers _

_Night did not fall in Antarctica during its summer period, but that did not mean I couldn't see the moon. In fact, it was very prominent now. It was low and full in the deep blue sky and I could see it very clearly. I said to it, with a voice I did not know I had, "You chose Jack so that he could be who he is today. If truly you wish for me to save him, help me. Give me a weapon that I might use to free him." At first nothing happened. But then, it seemed the light from the moon concentrated on a spot on the ice in front of where I stood. The ice reflected a bright silvery light that, after a minute, faded. In its place was an object. I approached it. Sunk in the ice all the way to the hilt was a sword. The hilt was thin and graceful, but as I gripped it, it felt strong. I pulled it out of the ice. The blade too, was thin, about the width of two fingers. The hilt was simple. It was a brighter silver than the blade, but still had a light grey base. The center of the guard a simple circular pattern on it. It resembled a rising moon over a hill. The pommel also resembled a full moon in its roundness. When I wielded it I felt balanced. When I swung it, I felt like it was an extension of limb. Yes, this would be my weapon. _

**Author's Note:**** Alright, I need to get better at updating sooner. Except for not being able to get on the computer during weekends, my only other excuse is homework. I use to have a social life, but all my friends are in different countries… (Mexico and the US). I really have been trying to update at least every other day, so yeah, sorry for being late on, like, almost all of my chapters. **

**Thanks to** Fluffy Mexican**,** ComplexityIsMe **and **ShivaVixen **for following. So glad you like the story! Also, thank you **candle dark **and everyone else for reviewing; hope I don't disappoint!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Yay, I'm so happy! Everyone seemed to like my last chapter. I've got allot more follows/favourites now (yay!). Thanks so much for the compliments in the reviews – enjoy chapter 7! **

Toothiana's heart sank when she got to the too palace. The fairies that had stayed to watch over the Tooth Palace were in hysterics and it was plain to see why. Tooth flew up to the nearest fairy.

"We have to stop the darkness from spreading! Get the others and try to find a way to contain it!" Tooth said to her. Then she was flying off to the nearest tower of tooth boxes. She hovered in front of a box that had the face of a cute African-American girl on it. Tooth watched as the darkness seeped into the cracks of the box and the box itself turned a sickly grey colour. Immediately, Tooth pulled the box open and placed her hands above its contents. Tooth closed her eyes concentrated, healing the memories. When she opened her eyes again, the box was its former shiny-gold colour. Tooth closed it and gently put it back. However, no sooner had she done this did the darkness once again invade the memories. Practically in tears, Tooth her few present fairy helpers.

"Have you found anything yet?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Tooth put her head in her hands. What was she going to do? This was a nightmare.

* * *

Jack was too puzzled to do anything other than sit on the metal floor of the cage. He had hoped that the other Jack was just some sort of illusion, but it was apparent that he was not. And what had he been doing at his cage? It seemed that the only reason there would be another (evil) Jack would be to get to the Guardians. That much was obvious. Jack's stomach growled deeply. Distracted by his hunger pains, he almost didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Quickly, Jack feigned unconsciousness and lay on the floor.

"He's still unconscious. Unfortunate; you'll have to spar with the others," said Pitch's voice. There was a strange rumbling noise in reply.

"Yes, yes, I know. Have you been keeping tabs on the shadow Jack?" There was a pause, then more rumbling noises. Jack could almost hear some undecipherable words this time.

"You mean he almost got the staff stolen? By what? … You don't know. In any case, what stage of the plan is he at?" Jack could hardly believe what he was hearing. The Guardians were in obvious trouble, and he was in this freaking cage, unable to bust out.

"Ah, done with the tooth palace. Bunnymund will be more difficult to… impede," Pitch's voice began to grow fainter as his footsteps carried him away from Jack's cage. Jack risked opening an eye. Yes, they were gone. Jack pondered over what he had heard. This was very bad indeed.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_The Moon, ever thoughtful, provided for me a belt and sheath for the sword. As I fastened them both to my waist, it occurred to me that I might lose my new weapon upon returning to my other form. Now was as good a time as any to test it. I became intangible and stayed still for a minute, then returned to my physical form. While the sword and belt had disappeared while I was the Wind, they were still on my hip when I came to my physical form. I smiled. _

_During the Middle Ages I had witnessed many tournaments in which knights battled each other with blunted swords. I thought, as I flew north, that surely I could recall and put into practice some of their swordplay. One of my favourite knights, Ser Walter, had often used a special move that he had developed to disarm his opponents and then knock them out (or, kill them if he was in real battle). It was a very graceful and lethal move. _

_My winds carried me to a forest some miles away from Burgess. It was here, in an evening sun-dappled clearing, that I set up a sort of practice place (Though, really, all it consisted of was a couple logs, tree stumps and bushes). It was a shame I could not truly spar with someone, but I was able to recreate (more or less) Ser Walter's unique move, as well as many other basic maneuvers. By the time I finished, it must have been early morning of the next day. Strangely, I had hardly tired from my practices. I thought this would be a great advantage in a real battle. So, now my task was to hunt down the evil Jack. I would find him, and I would best him like the beast he was, and I would free my Jack. The only question was: would there be a happily ever after?_

* * *

Jack figured it would be wisest to wait a couple days before moving to the next step in the plan. At the present moment, Jack was riding Mirtis Back to the Pole. Toothiana and Bunnymund had said they were going to take drastic measures to get Jack to prove himself. Well, he had taken care of Toothiana, but Bunnymund would likely be waiting for him at the Pole. Perhaps he _should_ cause some trouble at the Warren. That decided it. Mirtis, practically reading his thoughts, changed directions from north to east, where the nearest Warren entrance was. In only a minute, Jack saw the exit from the shadows. It was in a small field that was covered in a light frost. As Mirtis burst through the shadow (cast by a thick tree on the edge of the field), Jack blinked in the sudden brightness and colour of his surroundings. Mirtis left Jack in the field to find the entrance himself.

It wasn't hard, since the entrance was larger than most others that he'd seen in the past. Jack's only hesitation was that, like Toothiana, Bunnymund would sense something wrong in his Warren (in Toothiana's case, her palace), and the giant cottontail was by far much speedier than the tooth fairy. Also, there was always the possibility that Bunnymond was in his Warren right then. Evening was quickly turning into dusk and if he didn't do something distract Bunnymund from his suspicions, than he would come looking for Jack to get his "proof". Jack glanced at the gradually setting sun, then jumped into the Warren entrance. Was he making a big mistake?

* * *

Bunnymund was out from the Warren. He was getting low on green and pink dye for some designs he wanted to test out. Easter, of course, wasn't until next year, but he wanted to prepare some extra amazing egg designs for the next year. He had lost quite a few believers over last Easter (thanks to Pitch), and he wanted the next one to be spectacular. The children would brag about the beautiful eggs they found to their friends… Bunny paused for a moment, day dreaming. Suddenly, a feeling in his chest pulled him back to reality. There was someone in his Warren, and it wasn't Tooth.

* * *

Tooth really wished she had Baby Tooth with her. The little fairy was smarter than allot of her other helpers, and she could really use that little brain right now. So far, all that Tooth's fairies had managed to do was impede the progress of the corruptive darkness. Once glowing golden towers of memories were now grey and dull and the fairies coming back and forth with new teeth couldn't put them with the rest of the corrupted memories. It was utter chaos and Tooth. Didn't. Know. What. To. Do! She had considered creating new memory boxes for the teeth and transferring them, but that would take years to create so many boxes, and there was the matter of storing them. Tooth was just ready to implode from the stress. She couldn't ask North or Sandy to help her, they were both busy, and what was Bunny going to be able to do? Never the less, Tooth left her mini fairies to the crisis and flew full speed to the Warren as the stress got too much to carry by herself.

* * *

Jack crept through the Warren tunnel. He emerged into a beautiful sunny grove with small hills and coloured streams. There were extravagantly coloured trees and flowers everywhere. Jack wished he could burn it all. Sadly, he was on tight schedule and didn't have time for destroying everything. Jack quickly scanned the grove to find the source of the coloured streams. Jack found it and sprinted across the grove. Bunnymond didn't appear to be present but there was no telling when he would get there. It suddenly occurred to Jack that Bunnymund could smell his scent. Too late now.

Jack slowed as he reached a whole in the stone wall of the grove. It was tucked between two bright green grassy hills blooming with flowers. This particular stream was a lemon yellow, and the "water" gurgled softly from the wall. It didn't appear to come from anywhere, it was simply _there_. Jack frowned and dipped his staff in the small hole. The "water" gurgling up from whatever source it came from began to turn a sickly shade of grey. It continued to flow in that colour as Jack moved onto the next stream. This one was a bright jewel-toned purple. Jack repeated the process and it also began to flow in a dark grey. Jack found three other streams and each was made into a different shade of grey. Smiling, but also scared of being caught, Jack sprinted back to the tunnel he had come from.

* * *

Bunny exited one of his tunnels into his grove. This was where most of the egg colouring went down. He loved it here; all the bright colours and nature… there were several smaller sections to his Warren, and then there were the main tunnel entrances that the eggs normally used. There were also several smaller entrances, and Bunny bet that that was what the intruder had used. Bunny glanced around his grove, feeling off. In a jolt, he realised what was wrong. All of his beautiful streams of dye were… bleak. They were grey and horribly depressing. Bunny snarled silently, sensing that the intruder had not yet left the Warren.

"Bunny!" shouted Toothiana's voice. Bunny had been so distracted trying to pinpoint the intruder that he hadn't felt Tooth coming in._ What does she need? I'm a tad busy right now…_ Bunny thought to himself. Just then he caught a flash of blue fabric between some brightly coloured trees.

"Bunny! I really need your help! Bunny?!" Tooth sounded really desperate. Ignoring Tooth, Bunnymond ran at full speed on all fours. However, when he reached the spot where he'd seen the flash of familiar fabric, there was no sign of whoever had been there. Bunny worked his nose, trying to pick up the intruder's scent. It was faint, but it smelt of darkness and cold and malice. Bunny narrowed his eyes and began to follow it. Suddenly, the scent ended. Bunny glanced around examining the ground. Unfortunately, he didn't look up.

* * *

Jack realised Bunnymund was chasing him. He definitely wasn't fast enough to outrun him and he had only a few seconds until Bunnymund caught Jack's scent and found him. _More like a dog than a rabbit_ Jack thought. Jack looked ahead and spotted a particularly leafy tree. He ran faster then jumped with everything he had. Jack managed to grasp a branch a fair ways off the ground. Hauling himself up, Jack's heart skipped a beat when the giant rabbit appeared beneath him and stopped running. It was only a matter of time before he realised Jack's simple trick. Well balanced on a thick, leafy limb, Jack readied his staff. _One, two… three_ he thought to himself. Jack leapt from the branch and, with all his might, cracked his shadow covered staff across Bunnymund's head. The rabbit toppled over, unconscious. Jack sprinted back to the side tunnel.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_It was simple enough to find the evil Jack; he would eventually go to the Pole. However, I spent a long while waiting outside Jack's room before he arrived… around two hours after I had first arrived. The evil Jack appeared on his Nightmare steed from deepest of shadows and the great beast galloped across the night air to his window, which promptly opened. It defeated me as to how this Jack went about with his terrible steed unnoticed. At any rate, I slipped into the room without any notice myself. The evil Jack's steed dismissed herself and my enemy began to pace his room. I was very still, as not to give myself away. When his back was turned, I changed into my physical form. Oh, his face when he turned around! It took all of my will power not to burst into amused laughter. I held my composure even as his gaze turned from murderous to sly. _

"_I believe we both know why I am here," I said in that mysterious voice of mine. I then drew my sword in an exquisite gesture. The evil Jack faltered, but then chuckled slightly. I frowned. He did not fear my blade. So I lunged foreword with a practiced move, yet the evil Jack danced out of my way. He was much faster than he realised. We continued in this way for a minute, my practiced moves doing nothing for his lithe movements. At last I made a mistake in my moves. I hesitated, trying to predict which direction the evil Jack would go to when I swung. He tripped me and I fell to the floor. Before I could get up, he crunched his foot on my hand. It was the first pain I ever felt and it stunned me. And then, before I knew it, he had the crook of his staff against the back of my neck. Before I blacked out, I felt something cold and dark seeping into my skin…_

**Author's Note:**** Whew! That was a long one for Wind… another big thanks to everyone who followed/favourite and reviewed. I do like reviews… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** I re-watched RotG over the weekend, and it gave me some inspiration for this chapter (Jack is as beautiful as ever! *Sighs*). Also, I would have updated on Tuesday, but I had to go to this event thing… (I was literally torn between social interaction and finishing chapter 8… is that sad?)**

"Bunny? Bunny? Are you ok? Buuu-nnny!" Bunnymund blinked groggily at Toothiana's insistent voice.

"Crickey!" Bunny clutched his throbbing head as he sat up. "What happened?" Bunny squinted at Tooth through the pain in his head.

"I don't know… I just found you here like this. Looks like you've got a nasty goose egg there… Oops! Ehehe, egg? Get it? Ok, never mind," Bunnymund shook his aching head at Tooth's accidental joke **(No, seriously, I did that completely by accident)**. Suddenly, Bunny remembered what had happened. He had to find that intruder… Bunny breathed in deeply, but it was no use; the scent was long gone. Bunny stood up too quickly and leant against a tree as his head swam.

"Ooh, Bunny, we should really find a place for you lay down. Are you sure you don't remember what happened?" Bunny vaguely remembered something falling on him… or was that someone?

"Yeah, yeah… should probably do that…"Bunny leant against Tooth as she led him to a mossy patch of grass. When they stopped and Bunny sat down on the soft grass, Tooth looked around.

"Bunny… the creeks, why are they so… depressing? They're all grey and…" Tooth looked at Bunny with worry in her eyes.

"Someone was 'ere. Ah don't know for sure who, but ah got a pretty good inkling…" Bunny said. "What're ya doing 'ere any ways?" Tooth wrung her hands.

"It's the teeth! All the memories are slowly being corrupted and we can't stop them. In the meantime, almost all of my fairies are busy in China and India. We've managed to slow the corruption of the memories, but… oh, what can I _do_ Bunny? It looks hopeless. I can already feel the amount of children who are going to wake up without having had a visit by one of my helpers…" Tooth stopped, looking at Bunny with frail hope.

"Well, there's gotta be a source, right? Ya better look for that," Bunny said after a moment of thought. Tooth's eyes widened.

"Of course! I should have thought of that, thank you Bunny!" she gave Bunny a quick squeeze then flew out of the Warren almost as fast as Bunny could run.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_It was the night Jack and I first met. I watched him with pleasure as he discovered the abilities of his staff. His joy began to seep into me and I swept him up in my winds, and Jack got a view of the town not far from the pond. But then I lost my grip on him and he fell. Thankfully, a tree caught him. I felt Jack's curiosity and I took him, unsteadily, to the town. I also felt his despair and confusion when the people passed through him._

_The evening Jack and I first learned how to work together in the sky. Like usual, I lifted him up in my winds. Jack always had a hard time balancing, and that would be when I lost my grip. However, while drifted awkwardly through the sky, we became more accustom to each other. Within an hour, we had Jack shooting upwards, plummeting, then me catching him and he would spin through the clouds. Oh, the fun and excitement! It was on this evening that we really became in sync with each other. Jack did not need to say when he wanted or needed my help; I always knew what he wanted. _

_Another memory, this one less happy. Jack was angry and sad and hurt as he and I flew to Antarctica. Jack alighted near the edge of an ice berg and made to throw his memories away… I saw Pitch appear behind him. The Nightmare King spoke before I could warn Jack. They exchanged a few tense and taunting sentences, and then Jack and Pitch began to attack each other. Pitch was trying to convince Jack to come to his side. I blew on Jack's left side (our established signal for no). He didn't seem to feel me. Thankfully, Jack refused Pitch's offer… inevitably angering him. Pitch brought out a captive Baby Tooth, demanding for Jack's staff in return. Jack caved and Pitch took the staff. Of course, Pitch did not free Baby Tooth, who then decided to stab her pointy nose into her captive's hand (I will never understand why she didn't do this sooner). Furious, Pitch snapped Jack staff in half as though it were a twig… I watched as Jack fell into an icy crevice, Pitch tossing the broken pieces of his staff in with him…_

* * *

"Jack? Are you here?" North called. North had been so engrossed in building the new machines and managing toy production that he had completely forgotten about Jack. Yet, he couldn't find him. At present, North was in the Yeti's courters. Jack hadn't been in his room, the office, the globe room, the kitchen, or any of the other odd places North had checked. North sighed tiredly. He did not have time to be searching for Jack; he had to get back to his machines. The boy had probably left again after returning from Canada (it had been Canada, right?). North began making his way back to his personal workshop. It wasn't terribly large, but it was big enough to accommodate the two broken machines. The back and right walls were shelved with numerous gadgets and experiments North had made over the years, along with other odd items and tools. The right wall had a long worktable running the length of it and semi-organized shelves containing multiple tools of every size and use. Some large trunks also lined the bottom of the wall; filled with blue-prints, still more tools and some magical items he had yet to perfect.

The center of the room was normally taken up by other worktables and half completed gadgets, but those had been removed and stored elsewhere for the time being, as the space was needed for the WPPM and SPMM. North entered the brightly lit room and got to work on the SPMM. _What was I last working on… ah, yes, gear unit five… _North's thoughts trailed off as he got to work on the gear section. As he was separating the pieces, however, he noticed a thin film of… something between the gears. It had a black, oily colour, but it was cold to the touch and felt pasty yet smooth. North stared at the residue on his fingers, but couldn't place a name to the peculiar substance.

* * *

Jack had had some trouble lugging the unconscious spirit all the way to Pitch's lair. He had slung her across the front of Mirtis so they could shadow travel. When they arrived at the dark castle, Jack had Mirtis walk floating above the stone floor so as not to make any noise. At one point, they had to pass by the inferior Jack's cage, but he was unconscious. They reached an old room that might have once been a guest bedroom, but now contained only a bed and layers of dust. Mirtis dumped the spirit on the bed and Jack formed a chain of shadow from one bedpost to the spirit's ankle. Should she wake up before Jack got back, she wouldn't be going anywhere. Jack smiled in anticipation. It would be so much easier to destroy the Guardians now. Jack removed the silvery sword from his waist and grimaced at it. The thing practically oozed with the Man in the Moon's touch. He would give it to Pitch to be, if not disposed of, kept somewhere it could not be easily found. Before Jack left a thought occurred to him. He didn't need to, but it might be useful… He placed his fingertips on the unconscious spirit's forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. It would help to know more about her anyways…

* * *

Jack was dozing again, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach. Suddenly, he jolted awake. He had felt _something_. It wasn't exactly painful, but it felt similar to when Pitch had broken his staff… Jack had a mini heart attack at the thought of losing his staff. Then he realised that the feeling hadn't been as intense as when his staff broke. It was a difficult feeling to describe, when the Pitch had snapped the staff. He imagined being punched in the chest, but the punch hadn't stopped when it hit him, it had gone through and expanded in his chest. The pain faded almost immediately, but it left behind an almost hollow feeling. What Jack had just felt seemed similar to back then, but instead of the painful part, it went straight to the hollow feeling. Jack shook his head. Maybe he had imagined it. But Jack knew that wasn't true. Something_ had_ happened to cause Jack to have the sensation.

Not half an hour later, Jack heard the faintest whisper of sound passing by the bars of his cage, and he resisted the urge to open his eyes. The sound passed and Jack peeked through his eyelashes and looked in the direction the noise had gone. All he caught was the tail of a Nightmare and some familiar white hair.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_I awoke from the memories to find myself lying on a musty bed. How I got there, I had no recollection, but I had a pretty good hunch. I sat up in the horribly dusty bed and found myself to be chained to the bedpost. I suppressed an amused laugh and attempted to take on my intangible form. Finding that I could not, I frowned and tried again. This time I used my old technique of visualizing myself as the Wind. My mind simply came upon a black wall, blocking me from my other form. It was then that I recalled the cold dark feeling that slipped under my skin before I fainted. Instinctively, I knew that whatever the other Jack had done, it was meant to keep me in my solid form. Worse, I no longer had my sword. After discovering this knowledge, I had nothing to do but sit and wait for my captor to return._

* * *

Tooth stood on a large, tiered platform in her palace, deep in concentration. She was attempting to find the source of corruption in the memories. It was not going very well. Every time her mind brushed against a box that could have been a source, she would fly up to it and heal it, only to discover that, no, it was not the right one, as it soon became infused with darkness again. In the meantime, her fairies were losing against the slowly spreading corruption. Almost three fourths of her palace was infected with the dark blight. And still, she needed more and more fairies to stay at the palace and help, while less and less were out collecting teeth and finding places to keep them and at least semi-organize them. Tooth opened her eyes, dismayed. She lifted off the platform and flew to another fully infected one. Once again, she stood on the now dim floor of the platform and closed her senses to anything other than the memories in front of her. She brushed past those that had been infected and looked for something else, something that was deeper and darker than what the other memories had. After a few minutes of disappointment, Tooth thought she had found what she was looking for.

She flitted up to it, too nervous to hope, and then healed the memories that were infected with darkness. Tooth held her breath and waited. And waited. After a few minutes the memory stayed pure of any corruption. Tooth nearly burst into tears with relief. However, her success was short lived when she realised that there were most likely many other corruption sources and that she would have to find each one. Not only that, but every memory that had been corrupted would have to be healed. Tooth brushed away her tears and flew off with determination in her spirit.

* * *

"What do you need?" Pitch said to a nonchalant looking anti-frost.

"I need this destroyed," he said plainly, handing a grey and silver sword to him. Pitch frowned as he took it. It was most certainly made by the Man in the Moon.

"I cannot destroy this _thing_," said Pitch, holding the sword away from him, the hilt held between his thumb and index finger. "Perhaps I can find suitable home for it, but destroy? Sadly, no. Now, is there anything else? I am _quite_ busy…" Pitch said impatiently.

"No," said the anti-frost. He turned to leave and Pitch sneered. Despite the fact that Pitch himself had made the creature, Pitch disliked being around him. It would be a relief when he could get rid of the thing. Pitch turned his attention to the sword. Where had it come from and who did it belong to? Pitch placed it on his desk and strode out of his office. He couldn't be bothered to examine it. He needed to make more shadow men. _I can already feel the guardians weakening _he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**** Hope you enjoyed (please review if you liked! ((or disliked)). Thanks to **FoxyDJ **for the fave/follow. I can't wait to get started on chapter nine… so many ideas! Oh, and sorry this one was a little short. The next one will definitely be longer. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Guess what? I've decided to let you in on a little bit of info… There will definitely be an epic battle between the anti-frost and… either Jack, Wind or Pitch, but that's all I'm telling! I don't know when exactly it's gonna happen, but it will! Who would you want to have the anti-frost battle with most? You can share your opinion in a review :D . **

After Tooth left, Bunnymund got to work restoring the colour to the small rivers of dye. It was a simple enough fix, but in the meantime the lack of cheerful colour gave the air around the creeks a depressing mood. Even the plants closest to the now grey waters was less vibrant and healthy looking. Bunny got to the source of the creek and observed the flow. Just behind and below the Warren's wall was a spring. The spring itself was fine, but the water that was in it was tainted. Upon closer inspection, Bunny realised that it was something like solid darkness that contaminated the water. Normally, as the spring's water rushed through the opening, the Warren's magic changed its colour and basically turned it into dye. But now, Bunny saw that the oily looking darkness was interfering with that change. Bunny dipped his paw in the small river of grey, and the waters swirling around it became a cheery yellow. Withdrawing his paw, Bunny sighed with relief. All that was needed here was some fresh spring magic.

* * *

Jack contemplated the brief meeting with Pitch. Sure, the man had made Jack and given him Mirtis along with the inferior Jack's staff, but he really didn't like him. In fact, Jack's feelings might have bordered hate. Jack couldn't explain it, but every time he was close to Pitch, he felt the need to attack, to do _something_. His fight or flight instincts came on when he was around Pitch, though he leant towards the fight. Jack wondered if Pitch had made those feelings part of him on purpose. Jack frowned ad mounted Mirtis, who immediately shot off into one of the abundant shadows within the dark castle. Jack set aside his thoughts for the time being. He needed to act normal when he got to the Pole, and those types of thoughts wouldn't help. Mirtis stopped and checked ahead before exciting the shadows.

The rippling grey image of the workshop appeared clear of watchful eyes, and Mirtis leapt through it and towards Jack's bedroom window. Jack opened it and leapt inside. As soon as he was off of Mirtis, she sped away into the shadows. Jack hurried out of his room. North would have definitely noticed him missing for so long. Would it look natural if he were to apologize for being away so long? No, he was supposed to be winter spirit, a winter spirit with a job. Well, he could at least show his face to North, so as not to look suspicious. With Toothiana and Bunnymund occupied with their separate… problems, that left Jack free to wreak more trouble for the Guardians, at least a day.

Jack's only trouble was the Sandman. Pitch had been rather vague when giving instructions on how to deal with him. The most Jack could figure out was that he should be messing with the dreams the Sandman gave out. That would be difficult, considering the fact that the Sandman could tell when a dream was going wrong. Coupled with the possibility of being caught, it was a dangerous task. Pitch was much stronger than Jack, and had managed to take the Sandman out, only to have him brought back by the children's belief. Jack pulled free of his thoughts and slowed his pace as he entered the workshop. He stopped a rushing Yeti and asked where North was. The Yeti pointed to the other side of the workshop and said something in Yetish. Jack looked hard in the direction the Yeti had pointed. He couldn't see anything through the mass of activity. Jack made his way to the other side of the workshop and realised the Yeti must have meant North was in his personal work area. Jack entered a short hall through a large door. At the other end of the hall was a plain wood door. The sound of hammering came from within.

Pushing open the door, Jack stepped into the bright workshop. He could see North standing by one of the machines jack had destroyed. Jack suppressed a scowl.

"Hey, North!" he called over the din of North's hammering. He didn't seem to hear him. Jack walked up to him and tapped North on the shoulder.

"Ahh! Jack, you surprised me!" he said.

"Sorry. Uh, thought I'd drop by to let you know I was around… got busy with some winter business, you know?" Jack said. North nodded distractedly. "So how's your project coming along?" Jack said, anxious to leave.

"Ah, it is coming. It will take me much time to build new machine… It is very… _curious_ how it was destroyed… but enough pondering on such matters. I have faced bigger problems in the past," North said. Jack thought the last part was a lie, but he couldn't be sure. All he could be certain was that North was _very_ worried about his situation.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Good luck…" Jack said, then scurried out of the workshop.

* * *

Baby Tooth startled awake. Had she been dozing? The small fairy silently chastised herself. She couldn't afford to be sleeping, lest the chance arise to escape. Baby Tooth gazed solemnly outside of her cage. She had not realised it before, but the cage rested on the floor of the room she was within. Also something that had escaped her notice: was that a bed beside her? Just then, the door to the room opened. Despite herself, Baby Tooth tried not to be seen. As a result, she didn't see what happened. She heard a soft thump as something fell onto the bed beside her. Then the door was closed and the room was silent.

* * *

For the almost three days Jack had been stuck in Pitch's dark, dank and _dark_ lair, he had never felt the air move. So why there was an occasional breeze blowing through the dark stone castle now, Jack couldn't fathom. Every so often, a shadow man would pass by Jack's cage. Jack would feign sleep, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be forced to "spar" with the shadow men again. He knew his time was almost up when someone dropped off a piece of stale bread, metal cup of water and a partially moldy apple. Normally, Jack didn't eat often; he really never felt the need to. But he always had one decent meal a day (mostly food stolen from different stores. Hey, when you're invisible, why not?). Jack had gotten two very unsubstantial meals I his time spent as captive. Jack's stomach was constantly paining him, and his head gave a persistent throbbing. Being forced to battle with the impossible foes was seriously draining when he had nothing to restore his energy with.

At present, Jack was feeling the despair of his situation. No energy or staff to work his winter magic with. Stuck in cage. Some evil version of himself out weakening the Guardians, he was sure. Oh, and his favourite an only) hoodie had multiple blood stains on it. Perfect. Jack's thoughts drifted to the world above him. Was the lack of the world's winter spirit causing any kind of confusion? It was the middle of winter, but the spring spirit would probably leap on this chance for an extended season if he discovered Jack wasn't there to stop her.

Nearly silent footsteps interrupted his ponderings, and Jack quickly closed his eyes and slumped against the bars of his cage, hood drawn. Unfortunately, the faint footsteps did not pass by, and Jack was grabbed and practically thrown out of the cage. However, the two shadow men did not take him to the arena like cage, and instead took him a different way. They went down several sets of stairs and past open corridors and finally into a dark room.

After Jack's eyes grew accustom to the even dimmer darkness clouding the room, he saw it was… an office? There was a cold and empty fireplace on the left side of the room with a stiff looking chair along with an ebony side table in front of it. Also on the left wall, each on either side of the stony fireplace, were two paintings. Jack couldn't make out what they depicted, and he didn't really want to. In the middle of the room against the wall was an empty bookcase. And on the right side of the room… An old and bulky ebony desk took up much of the space. On it was nothing but a leather clad book, a jar of ink complete with a black feather quill, and, oddly, a greyish-silver sword lying half-hazardly near the front of the desk. But it was who sat behind the desk that Jack's attention went to.

* * *

Toothiana slumped tiredly against a wall. So far she had found ten sources of corruption, but it had sapped her strength finding and healing the memories. So many of her fairies had been occupied with slowing the spread of darkness that many teeth had not been collected the previous night. That in itself had been enough to weaken her; her believers were still recovering from Pitch's attack, and having a couple hundred children wake up to disappointment hurt her heart as much as theirs. Oh, she wished her Baby Tooth would hurry back from spying on Jack. After struggling to stand back up, Tooth felt someone enter her palace. It was an unfamiliar person, too. After a couple failed attempts to get airborne, Tooth made her way towards the presence. Apparently, it should have been on one of the many open pavilions adorning her palace. However, when she got to where her senses told her it the person should have been, there was no one there. Tooth flitted around, searching, but saw nothing but a shadow cast by the intricate spire.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_I had sat I the room for many hours. The evil Jack had yet to show himself. With the time I spent in that dark and dusty room, I worried. I worried over Jack, I worried over the fate of the Guardians and I worried over my now lost sword. And, for the first time that I could remember, I worried for myself. What made my predicament worse was that I knew I was physically closer to Jack than I had been for the past three days. And yet, and yet… I could no longer feel our link. The link that had bonded Jack and I on the first night I had met him. For this I despaired. _

_In the midst of my grim thoughts, I heard a chirp. It was _not_ a bright or cheerful chirp, but rather a quiet and woeful one. I strained my ears, trying to catch where the sound had come from. I heard nothing and resumed my earlier position, folding my legs beside me and resting my hands in my lap. Not a minute later I heard another sound, not a chirp, but rather a soft sigh, almost inaudible. Despite that, I knew it to have come from beside, if not underneath, the bed. My chain, though short allowed me to sit at the end of the bed. I peered over the bedpost and saw a small cage. How odd, I had thought, that a bird cage would be in that dusty room. Perhaps it had once stood on a small table, so that all in the room could see the song bird within. Just as I was having this thought, a bit of colour appeared at the bars of the cage. My eyes, quite use to the grim dusk that held the room by now, were shocked at the vibrant green and blue feathers. On an impulse, I reached over the bedpost and grasped handle of the cage. It was surprisingly heavy. And so, that was how I met Baby Tooth._

* * *

Jack eventually tracked down the Sandman. Jack had thought over his options and eventually decided that it would be best if he had Mirtis and some minor shadowlings distract the golden man while Jack interrupted the flowing dream sand. Mirtis, of course, was far too fast and agile for the Sandman to even think of defeating, so Jack would have lots of time to spread some nightmares.

Jack gave the signal to Mirtis and the shadowlings and they were off. Jack watched as the Sandman frowned at them, and then gave chase. _Perfect_ he thought. Jack dashed up a tree and stuck his staff into the flowing dream sand above him. Scurrying along telephone wires, jumping across rooftops and reaching the top of more trees, Jack managed to contaminate all the pleasant golden dreams. Jack felt a familiar malicious pleasure and smiled.

In the distance, Mirtis felt Jack was finished, and gave up tormenting Sandy. Jack jumped on her as she raced past him, and they disappeared into the shadows of the night.

**Author's Note:**** I actually forgot to add Baby Tooth in the last chapter, so I made sure to add her in this one, sorry 'bout that. Thanks so much to everyone who faved and followed me. I get so happy when I'm checking emails and see a whole bunch of people have read (and enjoyed) my story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Sorry this took so long guys. I was having a bit of writer's block… Ok, allot of writer's block. But! I pulled through and hopefully you haven't given up on me yet. Okays, hope you guys like the new chapter. **

"Hello, Jack. Glad you could join me," said Pitch. Jack glared at him, but said nothing. If only the two shadow men weren't guarding the door… "It appears I would have a proposition for you," Pitch continued, ignoring Jack's hateful look. "So, before I would begin, I would know what have learned of my… plan so far." At this Jack wondered why. Why and What. Why did Pitch need to know what Jack discerned of his plot, and what the "proposition" was. Jack considered lying about knowing anything, but figured that would get them nowhere.

"Well, you've obviously found a way to quickly restore your powers, letting you create," Jack gestured to the two shadow creatures, "these guys. You made a copy of me and stole my staff. Not cool by the way. It's obvious you're going to get this evil me to weaken the Guardians, and then you're going to attack them with your army of shadows… Am I right?" Jack finished, then crossed his arms, trying to hide the fact that his head was swimming from dizziness, and that his legs were about to give out. "Oh, not to mention you found it amusing to use me as your minions' punching bag." Jack was really angry about that part. It wasn't likely he was going to find another hoodie like the one he had now. Pitch's expression didn't change.

"Good, you know the basics. Now, my proposition. You see, I was originally going to simply, ah, _release _the other Jack when I was done with him, but I have recently discovered that I cannot, any more than I could you. He is too much of a real person… This was not my original intent. So, normally, I would have destroyed him the classic way, if you get my meaning. Unfortunately, I need to save my energy for the main event. This is where you come in," Pitch paused and let Jack consider his words for a moment. "So, you want me to get rid of him for you, is that it?" Jack said.

"Precisely," was Pitch's reply. "And what's in it for me?" Jack said, not seriously considering doing the King of Nightmares a favor.

"Well, I can hardly say I will give your freedom. I won't. But since I was originally planning to kill you, I suppose if you succeed, I'll keep you alive. And perhaps after my plan is complete and fear rules again, we can talk about your freedom," Pitch replied. The Bogyman stood up and made to leave. "You have four hours to make your decision," he said. And to the shadow men, "Take him back to his cage." Pitch disappeared and the two shadow men led Jack to his prison. After they pushed him through the bars, Jack sat down, exhausted. Even the hard metal floor felt comfortable. Just then, a slight, almost imperceptible breeze drifted through the darkness. It carried with it the freshness of the outdoors. A memory surfaced of him flying, and Jack felt suddenly more claustrophobic and confined than he had since his arrival in Pitch's lair. Jack decided then on his answer to Pitch's offer.

Bunnymund was furious with himself. He was supposed to be interrogating the imposter Jack, but he had gotten side tracked with the restoration of his Warren. At first it had just been the creeks of dye, but as he made his way back to the exit, every plant that wasn't in perfect shape caught his eye and he had to "fix" it. So, he had wasted multiple hours (Bunny shamefully admitted to not knowing how long he had spent pampering his plants) in his Warren while Tooth's teeth and memories were infested with corruption and North's workshop was being ravaged by an uppity Jack Frost imposter. Bunny suppressed the urge to grind his teeth and ran all the faster to Tooth's palace.

Upon his arrival, one of Tooth's mini-fairies darted to him distractedly. He told her to get Tooth, and she flitted off. When Tooth flew down from her palace to see him, she looked thoroughly drained of energy. The fairy landed clumsily beside Bunny, who supported her as she attempted to collect herself.

"Ya all right? Ya look like you could use a nap… or a comma," Bunny said. Tooth smiled wanly.

"I've been finding those corruption sources like you said… I've rooted out some, but probably not quite half, and it takes a lot of energy to," she yawned, "To remove the darkness. That and…" her voice trailed off, and she looked sad. "Nearly half of my fairies are too busy here to be spared collecting teeth. The others are working as hard and as fast as they can, but they can't get to all the teeth fast enough. I already had fewer believers after Pitch's attack, and now… Bunny, I don't know how I'm handling this," Toothiana looked close to tears. Anger at whoever had planted the corruption in Tooth's palace flared up in Bunny.

"Look, Tooth, we're gonna find the guy who's been doing all this stuff. Have you gotten a report from Baby Tooth yet?" Bunny said. Tooth shook her head miserably.

"I don't know what's happened with her Bunny. She was supposed to come back with some proof earlier, but I haven't heard from her or seen her at all…" she said. Bunny frowned.

"I'll bet this's all Pitch's do'n. And ah aint gonna let it go on any longer…" Bunny began to dash off, but Tooth called after him.

"What do you plan on doing?!" to which Bunny called back, over his shoulder, "Ah don't know yet!"

Jack sped towards his room. He didn't want to risk meeting up with Bunnymund or Toothiana, and staying in the workshop was one way to run into them. Well, it would most likely be Bunnymund, out of the two of them… Jack suppressed an evil smile. _Alright, time to test my new toy…_ Jack thought as he pushed through his door and shoved open the two large windows. Mirtis had hardly stepped out of the shadows when Jack had mounted her and they were off. It was the typical rush of speed and almost solid darkness, and then they emerged into the one of the many halls of Pitch's dark castle. Jack hopped off soundlessly, and crept into the room where he held the wind spirit. Jack figured he had chosen a good spot to hide her, since Pitch never seemed to use this wing of the castle. It was horribly dusty and completely untouched, save this particular hall. Jack thought he heard something right before he stepped into the room, but as he looked at the spirit, she gave no hint to any sort of movement.

In fact, she looked creepily still and expressionless as she looked at him from the bed. She had her legs tucked in beside her and delicate hands rested in her lap. Her face was devoid of all expression or feeling, and the eyes that had been a pale grey-blue were now stormy looking with almost no pupil showing. Jack ignored the shivers going up his spine and approached the spirit in a bored manner.

"Get up and follow me," Jack said, dissipating the shadow-made chain with his staff. The spirit seemed to hesitate, but got up and followed him. _Not that she has any choice, since I control her_ Jack thought. Mirtis snorted with contempt and disappeared when he tried to have the spirit mount her. _So much for a flawless getaway_ Jack thought, scowling. Jack stalked soundlessly out of the corridor and into the relative openness of the rest of the lair. He glanced behind him to make sure the wind spirit was following him. Satisfied, Jack made his way through the grey lighting to the nearest exit. Unfortunately, since almost all the entrances had been destroyed at the time of Pitch's defeat, Jack had to get closer to centre of the lair than he would have liked. At last he spotted a ragged opening in a wall. Jack's heart leapt with excitement. He was going to _fly_.

"Hey, you! Shadow dude!" Jack shouted at a passing shadow man. Its somewhat lopsided head turned towards Jack. "I need to talk to Pitch," he told it. The shadow man made no form of comment, but turned and walked in the general direction of Pitch's "office", so he guessed it knew what he meant. Pitch appeared in front of the cage a few minutes later, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Made your decision so soon?" he said. "An hour is a short time to contemplate your fate." Jack scowled.

"Look, do you want my answer or not?" he said sharply. In truth, Jack had decided on his answer much earlier, but he'd had to wait for one of Pitch's minions to come walking by. At any rate, Pitch was looking at him expectantly.

"I'll do it. I'll go take out your mistake," Jack said it and Pitch looked terribly pleased. "But," Jack said, holding up a finger. "Obviously, I'm in no shape for battling to the death." Pitch frowned. Somehow, he had missed that important little detail… "Oh, and the other Jack you made has my staff so…" Jack raised an eyebrow at Pitch, who frowned.

"It's easily fixed," Pitch said. "All you need is something to channel your magic with, so find something. I don't care what it is. As for you being hardly able to stand up…" Pitch gestured with his hand, and he was suddenly holding a small vial. "Drink it," he said, tossing it through the bars toward Jack. Jack barely managed to catch the bottle. Jack watched as Pitch disappeared, then examined the tiny flask. It was about as tall as his thumb, and somewhat pear shaped. It was made of black clay and had a small rubber-like stopper. Jack popped it open and peered inside. As he did so, he caught a whiff of it. The contents smelled like rotting plants and coffee, and just a little bit fishy. Disgusted, Jack pulled the vial away from his face. Taking a deep breath, Jack tipped his head back and swallowed. At first Jack didn't taste anything, but felt the cold muck go down his throat, which quickly began to burn, and it started to taste how it had smelled. Jack resisted the urge to retch. Eventually, the burning sensation left (his throat now raw and aching) and Jack began to feel warmth in his limbs and felt his strength returning. At the same time, the bars that had surrounded him for so long began to simply… fade away. Jack's heart leapt with excitement, and he dashed forward, hoping he remembered the way to the exit.

_Wind Remembers_

_I tried, oh how I tried, to resist the evil Jack's hold on me, but his magic had all but taken away my free will. Jack led me to a field, once covered in snow, it was now covered in brown slush. And he made me carry him. When I first flew with Jack, it was difficult, but we quickly tuned into each other, and could fly with ease. Carrying this evil Jack was a hundred times harder. He blamed me for the many failed attempts, and I was left with multiple small injuries. My hate for him grew greater than I thought possible, but still I had to lift the evil Jack in my winds. The most we (actually, I should say "I", since the fool did nothing to help along any sort of progress) achieved was a terribly wobbly, two minute flight a mere fifty feet of the ground. I hope he hurt himself when he fell. _

Baby Tooth fluttered her wings and felt herself rising off the floor. Yes, she could escape! Baby Tooth didn't know how she'd done it, but the pale spirit had broken one of the iron bars on Baby Tooth's cage, leaving enough room for her to slip through. The spirit had seemed as surprised as Baby Tooth when the slender bar shattered into nothing as she touched it. Both of them had nearly had a heart attack when the door creaked open. The pale spirit whipped the cage under the heavy old bed, leaving Baby Tooth to pray they hadn't been seen. As expected, the other Jack entered, and left with the spirit. Baby Tooth was worried for her of course, but she had to get to Toothiana or _someone_ to warn them.

Baby Tooth brushed the hordes of dust off her body, then slipped under the heavy door. After a quick scan, Baby Tooth determined there was no one in her immediate area. Baby Tooth flew close to the floor (less likely for someone to see her) and excited the corridor. Now, if she remembered correctly, the exit should have been to the left, up two flights of stairs, down some open corridors and… Baby Tooth's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of blue that caught her eye. Baby Tooth shrank against the nearest wall, fearing it could be the other Jack. However, as she looked closer, the hair was too dirty and was that… blood on his sweater? The real Jack must have escaped. Elation bloomed in her, and Baby Tooth took off like a rocket towards the fast-moving figure.

**Author's Note:**** Ok, really not my best chapter, but I **_**really**_** hope the other ones come more smoothly. Ok, review** **and tell me what you think. **

**Also, thanks so much to everyone who hung in there while I was staring at my computer screen. And thanks to all those faves/follows, as usual! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Wow, thank you so much guys! It totally made my day seeing that chapter 10 was a success. So, the reason why it took me sooo long to get this chapter done was because my family and I went camping. Surprise. So, I couldn't take my laptop, and there wouldn't have been Wi-Fi anyways… Ugh. Alright, so I'm back now and ready to start writing! Without further ado, I present chapter 11!**

"Ah!" Jack shouted in surprise at the colourful shape hugging his arm. "Wait, Baby Tooth?" he said more quietly. "What are you doing here?" Baby Tooth didn't let go, but gave a few chirps. Jack sighed.

"Ok, look I've _really_ gotta go, and I don't want you to get hurt…" Baby Tooth hugged his arm harder and looked up at him with her version of Bambi eyes. Jack tried to resist her cute little stare, but gave in at the end.

"Fine, but stay out of danger, ok?" Jack said, Baby Tooth nodding earnestly. Jack glanced around; worried a shadow man might try to stop him from taking Baby Tooth out with him. Jack wondered what Baby Tooth had done to get herself in Pitch's lair, or if she had been looking for him. Satisfied no one was coming; Jack finished making his way to the exit. _Alright, as soon as I'm outa here, I'll get Wind to take me to_…Jack's thoughts trailed off. Where was he supposed to find his evil "twin"? Jack shook his head, telling himself he needed to get out of Pitch's lair before he did anything else. Baby Tooth finally relinquished his arm, and flew into the pouch in his hoodie. Jack entered the darkness of the tunnel and started up the steep, rocky floor.

* * *

North straightened up and stretched. His back was sore from spending so much time slouched over his work and getting up and down from the floor so many times. North rubbed his bleary eyes, regretting not getting enough sleep. Suddenly, he heard an echo-y voice, faint, but unmistakable, calling his name.

"North! North?!" Bunny's voice quickly grew closer; he must have been running. North was about to walk over and open his workshop door, when it slammed open and Bunny burst in.

"Bunny, make it quick, I should really –" North was cut off by Bunny.

"Look mate, ah gotta tell ya this. Me an' Tooth need your help, before it gets any worse," Bunny was talking quickly, and North was having a hard time understanding him through his panting.

"What? I cannot understand you; take a breath Bunny!" North said, patting the rabbit's shoulder. After a couple of deep breaths, Bunny said, "Jack's the one who's been causing all the trouble around 'ere. Well, not _really_ Jack, 'e's an imposter or something. Ya follow mate?" North considered for a second.

"Alright, so there is evil Jack running about workshop?" he said. Bunny nodded. "Not only that, but we're – that is, me an' Tooth – sure he's the one who corrupted all Tooth's memories, and ah doubt he's far from mess'n with ma Warren. Now, ah haven't heard from Sandy, but – " Now North cut off Bunny. "How do you know this for certain? You have definitely seen 'Jack' doing these things?" North was inclined to believe Bunny, but for once he was trying to think everything through before he leapt into action.

"Look mate, Baby Tooth told Toothiana she saw 'im riding a Nightmare, trashing your machines and when we sent her to follow 'im, she disappeared," Bunny was starting to use exaggerated movements while he spoke. That meant he was getting impatient.

"Alright, Bunny, I think I believe you, but I do not think I can be much help now; I am very busy with workshop and machines…" North said. Bunny looked troubled.

"Then next time Jack comes around, make sure 'e doesn't leave, a'right?" Bunny said, preparing to leave. North was about to agree, when a familiar gold figure entered the corridor.

"Sandy is here!" North said happily. Sandy was floating towards them at a hurried pace. He looked upset.

"Sandy, what brings you here?" North said in a light tone, despite Sandy's expression. There was a blur of gold dust above Sandy's head, and some images formed; a mini Sandman with dreams going off in all directions, a Nightmare head being chased by the angry mini-Sandman along with several other small shapes that broke up the dreams. After a few seconds, the figures dissipated.

"Were those Nightmares?" Bunny asked darkly. Sandy nodded. "Aw, great. North, would ya repeat 't Sandy what ah just told ya? Ah gotta get Tooth," Bunny mumbled the last part. "And stay 'ere!" he said before running off down the corridor.

* * *

Jack emerged into sunlight. His eyes began to water as they tried to adjust to the brightness of his surroundings. Jack rubbed his stinging eyes with the backs of his hands, then stepped into the shadow of a tree, looking at the ground. A couple minutes later, Jack looked up for a proper look at where he was. It was a forest, but he didn't recognize the trees or plants, and it was considerably warmer than when he had left (well, more like _kidnapped_). For a terrifying second, Jack wondered if he'd spent all year in Pitch's lair, and it was now summer. But that was impossible; Pitch had started his evil plan the day he captured Jack, so he would have been done ruining the Guardians by now, if it was summer.

Jack sighed in relief. He was probably in South America somewhere, maybe even in Italy or Greece or somewhere like that. Pitch had entrances everywhere. Well, it didn't matter where he was; he had to get a lift to the Pole, and he knew someone who could take him. Jack looked through the treetops at a clear blue sky.

"Hey Wind! I really need to go to the Pole right now," Jack shouted, even though it was unnecessary. Nothing happened.

"Wind?! C'mon, I know I was gone…" Jack stopped talking. Why was he trying to convince his friend to take him somewhere? He had never had to so much as think about wanting to fly; Wind was always there (metaphorically speaking, of course). Jack frowned. Fine, he'd just jump out of a tree or something, and Wind would catch him like it always did. He turned to the tree whose shade he was borrowing. The limbs were too high for him to reach, so he checked out its neighbor. One thick branch sprouted from the trunk a little higher than his outstretched hand. Jack bent his knees and jumped, feeling his hands close over the bark. Jack used the rest of his momentum to lift himself up. Climbing trees had been a fun past time over the last 300 years, and Jack couldn't help the urge to climb as high as he could.

Jack reached the top branches, and scanned the tree tops. He thought he could see some buildings to the west, and Jack remembered he hadn't eaten properly for several days. Pitch's "energy drink" wasn't going to last forever, and he should probably get some fuel. Jack swivelled on his branch, and jumped.

For the first three seconds, Jack was fine, Wind never caught him immediately, but after those three seconds, Jack felt panic and then pain as he hit the ground with a loud _thump_. Jack's breath left him and he struggled to breath for a minute. He had landed on his chest, and although no bones were broken, it hurt terribly, and Jack's eyes began to water. At first it was because of the pain, and then Jack had real tears coming. Wind hadn't caught him. Wind hadn't caught him. Why hadn't Wind caught him? Wind was always there, _always_ there. For 300 years Wind had _been there_. His only companion. Suddenly, Jack remembered Baby Tooth. She had been in his pouch. New panic stopped the slow flow of tears, and he quickly checked the folded blue fabric. She wasn't there.

Cheeks still wet, Jack called out softly.

"Baby Tooth?" A brightly coloured head poked out of some leaves that littered the ground. Jack felt hugely relieved, but with the panic gone, more hurt made him tear up again. Baby Tooth brushed leaves off her body, then flitted over to Jack looking concerned and confused. She chirped questioningly.

"Wind… Wind didn't catch me when I jumped out of the tree. Wind _always_ flies me wherever I need to go, _always_. Wind either hates me now, or something happened; which is impossible, since you can't catch the Wind," Jack said. As he finished, Baby Tooth's eyes widened as if something terrible had dawned on her. And then she flew off like a rocket through the trees.

"Baby Tooth! Come back!" Jack shouted after her. He sighed disappointedly when she didn't reappear. Jack tried to make himself feel better by telling himself she would come back. Whatever she was doing, it was obviously important.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_My anger had finally given over to woe. I was powerless and I could do nothing to help myself. Evil Jack had had enough falling from the sky for one day, and was taking out his frustration on a nearby tree. Once or twice his Nightmare had come to watch, and she stalked around the outskirts of the field, mostly glaring at me with hate, or looking at Jack with anger. I was inclined to believe she hated that Jack tried to use me to travel rather than her. After perhaps an hour of attacking the unfortunate tree, the evil Jack turned his attention to me again. He told me to take him to the North Pole. How he expected this attempt to be different than the last, I couldn't say. _

_I was surprised, however, that I kept the evil Jack flying steadily this time. Of course, I went as slowly as possible without raising suspicion that I was holding back. After only half an hour, evil Jack was… smiling. Well, I should think that anyone who was being carried by my wind through the open sky would feel joy, but I suppose the fact that I thought of him as generally evil, I didn't believe he_ could_ feel happiness. That didn't mean I didn't still hate him with my entire being._

* * *

Baby Tooth couldn't believe it. The spirit from Pitch's lair… it had been Wind all along! She felt bad for leaving Jack, especially after he realised Wind had been separated from him, but she had to get help! If the evil Jack had Wind… Baby Tooth shuddered to think. Baby Tooth only ever flew as fast as she was right now when she was collecting teeth. She couldn't be certain whether she was in the West or the East, but Toothiana's fairies always knew where she was, and that was where Baby Tooth was going. If she could just tell Toothiana that the real Jack had escaped...

After some time of flying, Baby Tooth began to recognize where she was. She was definitely in western Asia. Which meant the Tooth Palace wasn't too far away (for a frenzy flying fairy that is). As she grew ever closer to her destination, Baby Tooth took on a sense of dread. Was there… could there be something wrong at the toot palace?

* * *

Jack was concentrating so hard on trudging through the undergrowth, that he didn't see the deathly silent Nightmare following alongside him. When Jack finally looked up and saw her, he almost fell over from surprise, and of course, fear. She was huge, at least the size of a war stallion. Jack just stared with wide eyes at the creature. It stared back. After a few minutes of the awkward starring contest, the Nightmare approached him. However, her demeanor was so calm and purposeful, Jack stayed where he was (it wasn't like he could outrun the Nightmare anyways). When she was in front of him, the Nightmare's glowing amber eyes bored into Jack and he heard her speak: _Mirtis_. Jack knew, as plainly as they were talking normally, that it was her name. _Ok, what?_ Jack thought to himself. _What is happening here?_ Mirtis proceeded to show him (Jack would never figure out how exactly it had happened, but it was almost like a black and white film inside his head) pieces events that at first he didn't understand, but soon realised they were things Mirtis had seen; memories.

The first one was of him, no, it was the _other_ him. He was in Jack's room at the Pole and he was… fighting someone. It was a girl, but the two of them were moving too quickly for him to see who it was. Why did her sword look familiar? Eventually, she made a mistake, and fell onto the floor, apparently unconscious.

The next fragment was of the unconscious girl slung across Mirtis' back (who didn't look very pleased by it at all) and the other Jack was walking down a deserted corridor. They entered a room that was almost completely bare. It had one of those old heavy wooden beds pushed against the wall, to which the girl was chained to with a… shadow? The other him seemed nervous, anxious to leave. It showed the other Jack leaving on Mirtis.

The following scene showed the now fully awake girl and Jack walking stealthily through the dark halls of Pitch's lair. The other Jack took a different route out of the lair than Jack had. When they were free from the Bogeyman's castle, the girl and the other Jack walked through a thin forest to a field covered in browning slush. Jack's "twin" said something to the girl, but all Jack heard was a mumble. At first nothing happened, but then the bar limbs of the trees began to sway and the girl and the other Jack lifted off the ground. Jack looked terribly uneasy; as if he were trying to balance on a rope. The girl seemed fine, though. In fact, it was as if… as if she were the one controlling the force that was carrying them. And then Jack realised. _Wind_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**** Ok, I'm a terrible person. I started writing this, like, a couple weeks ago, and then I sorta… I dunno, I wouldn't call it writer's block, I just wanted to write but at the same time I didn't and then school got in the way, and this chapter got pushed onto the backburner. Heck, I haven't even been reading the FanFics I'm following. Will you accept this massive sorry that is made of three types of chocolates and has a soft fudge filled center? I will never take this long to write a chapter ever again, I promise!**

Jack felt really weird riding this beastly sized Nightmare to the Pole. He would have some explaining to do when North saw him with her… But if what Jack had been shown by Mirtis was true, than his evil "twin" wouldn't be at the Pole too soon. At least that was what he was hoping. At least Mirtis wasn't shadow traveling. Even if they could be at the Pole in a few minutes that way, there was no way he was going to go through that solid, cold terrifying darkness if he wasn't being forced to. Still, Mirtis moved faster than Jack had thought possible. She zipped over land and, yes, water, at high speed. It took all Jack's concentration to stay on.

* * *

Baby Tooth came to a halt just on the outside perimeter of the Tooth Palace. What was this? Why were so many memory stores… grey? Bleak and sick looking? Baby Tooth's stomach began twisting into knots. Where was Toothiana? Baby Tooth's heart began pounding furiously. _Was Toothiana ok? _Just then, Baby Tooth spotted her; Toothiana was circling around a particular spire, inspecting the depressing boxes. Baby Tooth sped towards her.

"Eeep!" Toothiana squealed as Baby Tooth appeared out of nowhere for the second time that day.

"Baby Tooth! She exclaimed in surprised happiness. But there was no time for reunion. Baby Tooth chirped rapidly, Toothiana struggling to understand.

"Ok, slow down. So Jack – the real one – is ok and he escaped," Toothiana said. Baby Tooth nodded. "He can't fly because… the evil Jack has wind? And Wind is an air spirit. And Jack might be stuck on a different continent in the meantime." Again, Baby Tooth nodded energetically. Toothiana sighed, a deep, tired sigh.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'm good. Just gotta get Bunny… He knows what to do. Get. Bunnymond. Heal the memories. Ok… Baby Tooth! Listen, the memories. Jack – evil Jack – corrupted them. At least, that's what I'm betting on. There are sources. It's spreading, like a disease. Find the source, heal it, and heal the memories it was affecting, got it? I need to go!" And then Toothiana was gone. Baby Tooth's head was spinning. Still, she started to get her thoughts together. She would just have to go on what Toothiana had told her.

* * *

_Wind Remembers_

_We made it to the Pole without any incident. Jack alighted on the roof near his bedroom window with surprising grace. Still visible, however, Jack had to find a way to keep the other Guardians and their helpers from seeing me. He commanded I stay on the roof out of anyone's eye sight. Then, he disappeared inside. I had no way of knowing what he was going to do next._

* * *

Toothiana was inside Bunny's tunnels. She knew where he had gone thanks to the trail of new, softly coloured flowers he had left in his wake. She had been making slow progress. Her work at the palace and her ever dwindling number of believers were taking their toll on her body. Tooth was just considering taking to walking instead of flying when a grey shape came bareling around the bend up ahead.

"Bunny! Stop!" Tooth shouted, bracing herself. Luckily, the cottontail halted in time, less than a foot away from Tooth.

"Tooth! What 'er ya doing here? I was just about to come 'n get ya… Jack's been taking a try at Sandy. I think Pitch mmff!" Bunny pawed Tooth's hands away from his mouth. "What?"

'Bunny, the real Jack escaped from Pitch. Baby Tooth just came back to the palace a while ago. Pitch had Jack captured, and now he's stuck on a different continent." Bunnymond stammered for a moment, the said, "Then we gotta nab the evil Jack, fast."

* * *

Jack had to stop for a while. He couldn't go another minute on that crazy fast horse. HE wasn't sure where they were, but it was a small field by an empty school. It was late evening here, and thankfully, there was lots of snow here, despite Jack's absence from the world. Mirtis was pacing impatiently, but Jack reveled in the cold air. Suddenly, he remembered. He didn't have his staff. He needed something to replace it, for just a little while. He glanced at the sliver of moon in the ever darkening sky.

"You know, you could help," he told it. Nothing happened. Nothing ever did. Just then, a cloud passed over the faint glow. But a moment later, the moon peeked out again, its glow settling on a mound of snow not far away. Frowning, Jack got up and shuffled towards it. Mirtis stopped her pacing and pricked her ears at the movement. Jack knelt and pushed away the fluffy snow and found… a sword? _Wow, original_ Jack thought. Still, he picked it up. It was a basic short sword, sort of grey-silvery colour that wasn't quite steel or iron. The pommel was also unremarkable. It was simple, with a white, sort of leathery grip. Jack sighed. It would have to do. He wasn't exactly he brawny type, either. A good thing the sword was light weight. Mirtis snorted at the grey metal, which was reflecting the slight moonlight.

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to be using it on you. You're my ride," Jack said to her. Mirtis seemed to scowl, but she tossed her head and turned away haughtily. Jack gave a half smile then prepared to get on Mirtis' back. Then it occurred to him that he didn't have a sheath for his sword. Jack went back to the snow mound. Sure enough, there was a plain, white sheath for his sword. However, on closer examination, he saw a half moon shape on each side of the sheath. Jack strapped on the belt, put away the sword and got on Mirtis.

* * *

Jack knew something was off in the workshop. The Yetis and elves were still as busy as ever; the workshop itself rang with the clamour their activity made. Jack gripped his staff. He still felt the jubilation he had experienced while soaring through the air. However, this uneasy feeling he had was quickly drowning it. Jack stopped short of the door that led to the inner workshop. He definitely shouldn't go in there. But why? Jack decided to go back to his room to stew over this sense of foreboding.

* * *

Baby Tooth felt lost. So many memories begging to be saved, and she had to find just one that was causing so much fear and pain. She wasn't Toothiana, wasn't even close, except maybe in looks. Still, she tried; she tried very hard, not just for Toothiana, but for the children. And soon enough, Baby Tooth began finding corruption spots, and she healed them, even though it made her feel week and sick herself. The other fairies, her sisters, helped her though, and together they began weeding out the evil that was trying so hard spread and kill. But Baby Tooth's energy was quickly fading, and she felt a pang of empathy for Toothiana. Eventually Baby Tooth had to leave the work to the other fairies, who, without a leader, showed no promise of getting anything fixed. Baby Tooth quickly found the nearest relatively comfortable place to rest – in this case, a pile of cloth – and fell asleep, promising herself she would finish everything later. Whatever everything was.

The Big Four were all gathered in North's office. North himself was wearing jean overalls smeared with mechanic grease and oil. Tooth was too tired to scold him about not being more careful with his beard, which also had grease in it. Sandy was sitting quietly, deep in his thoughts. Bunny was pacing, also thinking, his mind going so fast his legs were jealous. Finally, he spoke.

"A'right. Ah got it. North, yer gonna get a Yeti 't tell Jack ya need some help with a machine problem. No, be specific. Trouble with yer _part making_ machine. A'right? Take 'im 't yer personal workshop. Only small windows in there, near the roof, an' only one door," Bunny's accent was getting really strong, as it did when he was anxious. "Tooth, me an' Sandy'll be wait'n in there with ya as well as some yetis. We'll jump 'im and lock 'im up 'till the real Jack gets here. Sound good?" Bunny looked at the other Guardians, who looked at each other and nodded. They didn't have any better plans.

* * *

Jack's heart was thumping. They had entered the north just a few minutes ago. In another twenty or less, he would be at the Pole, where, eventually, the other Jack would be, and he would kill him. Jack still couldn't get over how easily Pitch had let him go. How did he expect Jack to come back after he finished taking out his other self? Jack smiled weakly. Whatever, Pitch was stupid and that was all that mattered.

Mirtis began to gradually slow her gallop. A few minutes later Jack could see the outline of North's workshop. Finally, finally, Mirtis trotted into its shadow. Jack grinned.

"Hey, I don't suppose you could get me up to my window?" he asked the Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**** So, yeah, there you go. I don't blame anyone if you completely lost faith in me ever completing this FanFic, and again I'm sorry about the massive "break" I had. Alright, let the scolding begin. **


End file.
